Conner's Christmas
by DragonChild157
Summary: While discussing various plans for Christmas, the team is reminded that this is Conner's first Christmas, and they are shocked when they learn that he has no clue what Christmas even is! So they take it upon themselves to a) teach Conner what Christmas is. And B) make this the best first Christmas ever! *Title subject to change*
1. What is Christmas?

Oh God...this will not end well...

Ok fellas, I'm going to try and write two stories at once! Hopefully this doesn't result in an absolute train wreck! This is my first Young Justice fanfic, so please don't be to harsh on me if the characters are a little OOC.

I'm well aware of the fact that it's not even thanksgiving yet. I'm starting this now so that when Christmas rolls around I'll hopefully have the darn thing finished...we'll see how well that works out...WISH ME LUCK!

Boring Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or it's affiliates, yada yada yada, if I did they wouldn't be on friggin' hiatus yet again!...yeah, it sucks...

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"So what are you doing this year?"

Robin looked up curiously. The team were taking time to relax, and had gathered in the living room to watch a movie.

Wally, Conner, and M'gann were on the couch, M'gann leaning contentedly against Conner. Kaldur and Zatanna had taken the two individual seats on either side of the couch, and Robin and Artemis were sitting on the floor.

Artemis was watching him carefully, waiting for his answer.

She was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, the various tools and materials needed to make arrows spread out on the floor in front of her.

"What?"

Artemis gestured. "For Christmas. What're you doing?"

Robin shrugged, smiling. "Same thing I do every year. I do my dead level best to make sure my family knows how much I love them."

Artemis smiled, but he could tell she was disappointed.

She'd hoped she'd finally be able to trip him up. They all tried it every now and then. He couldn't blame them really. If their positions had been reversed, he'd have been insanely curious about who _she_ was. He'd just be smarter in how he went about getting his answers.

That was how he'd found out about the criminal elements of her family after all!

She went back to applying the new heads to her arrows. Green Arrow had given her a box full that morning, as she was running low.

"How about you?" Robin asked, grinning. "You doing anything special this year?"

Artemis shook her head. "Just me and my mom this year. I doubt Dad and Jade'll be coming." She put another drop of glue on the shaft she was holding, then slid the arrowhead over it.

She suddenly grinned and turned toward the couch. "And what is our resident speedster planning this Christmas?"

Wally had been enjoying a thick turkey sandwich, and he now paused mid-bite. He gave the blonde archer a cheeky grin. "My big goal is to trap Uncle B under the mistletoe with Aunt Iris this year! Auntie and I can never quite get him!"

Artemis cocked her head curiously. "Why?"

Wally chuckled, cramming another huge bite of sandwich into his mouth. "Well, being a speedster means your body speeds up mentally as well as physically. He knows we're trying to get him, so he's looking out for it. He usually spots it at the last millisecond or so."

Artemis glared at him and Robin burst into laughter. The rest of the team were watching them in various states of amusement, the movie almost all but forgotten.

Wally frowned. "What?"

"I don't think that's she meant Wally." Robin laughed. "She meant, why are you trying to catch the Flash under the mistletoe?"

"Oh." Wally thoughtfully took another bite of his sandwich. "Huh…I'm not exactly sure! Aunt Iris has been trying to catch him under the mistletoe for years, and she kind of pulled me into it."

"That's kind of cute, her trying to nail him under the mistletoe." Zattana commented, pulling her knees up against her chest. "How long have they been married?"

Wally shrugged. "Not sure. Probably around six 're seven years." He crammed the last of his sandwich into his mouth.

Silence fell as the teens returned their attention to the movie.

The movie had almost finished before the silence was broken again by Zatanna.

"How about you Conner? What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Um…" Conner flushed to the roots of his hair as all eyes turned to him. He chewed his lip nervously. "What's Christmas?"

The eyes of his team mates widened and their jaws dropped. Conner winced, knowing it was bad because even Kaldur and M'gann looked taken aback.

"You don't know what Christmas is?" a stunned Wally asked.

His face burning, Conner shook his head, looking away. "All I know is that it's a day." He said softly.

"Of course." Robin murmured. "The G-gnomes would've only programmed you with the things _they_ thought were important. They wouldn't have mentioned holidays, except maybe to say they existed."

Conner nodded.

Silence fell again. "I'm sorry Conner. I didn't realize you wouldn't know." Zatanna apologized. "It's just, you know so much, it's easy to forget you're not even a year old yet!"

"It's ok." Conner answered. "You couldn't have known…." He looked around at his friends hesitantly. "Would one of you mind explaining what it is…?"

Wally scooped the remote up off the floor and clicked the T.V. off. "Dude! It'd be a crime if we didn't! Christmas is like, the best holiday out of the year!"

Artemis smacked at him. "You say that about every holiday!"

Wally stuck his tongue out at her. "Do not! You could never get me to say Valentine's Day ever comes _close_ to Christmas, Halloween, _or _Thanksgiving!"

Artemis continued to glare at him for several minutes before finally gesturing at Conner. "Fine, you're so smart, _you_ explain Christmas to him!"

"Ok." Wally turned to Conner and opened his mouth, only to stop when he realized exactly what he was doing. "…crap." He looked back at the others. "How do you explain Christmas to someone who doesn't know?" he gestured helplessly. "Rob, you were born in another country, got any ideas?"

The others looked at Wally in surprise. How did he know Robin was born in another country?

Then they looked to Robin to see his reaction.

Robin rolled his eyes, knowing it was wasted behind his shades. "I'm rolling my eyes at you Wall's." he stated. He stood, reaching above his head to stretch out muscles that had been in one position to long.

"There's a lot of stuff that has to do with Christmas." He said at last, his expression thoughtful. "Santa Clause and his reindeer, the Christmas tree, gifts, stockings... Angels, shepherds, carolers. Some people call it the season of perpetual hope, and I guess that's kind of right. It means something a little different to everybody."

He shrugged. "But when you melt it all down to what Christmas really is… when you finally reach the bottom line…Christmas is the season of giving. It's a time to be together with your family, and let them know how much you care about them."

A sad look crossed his face as he softly added. "You never know if they'll be there next year." He smiled as he met Conner's eyes, the sadness gone or hidden in the space of an eye blink. "It's also a lot of fun!"

"You bet it is!" Wally crowed.

Conner shook his head and stood. "I have no family to spend it _with_." He said, and quietly left the room.

The team was silent. They hadn't thought of that.

M'gann quietly opened up the psychic link. _**What are we going to do?**_

_**You know, technically he's wrong? He does have family, said family just doesn't give him the time of day.**_ Wally answered sourly. _**I mean, I like Superman and all but sheesh! Would it kill him to treat Conner like he actually exists?**_

Robin snickered. _**Batman's had a couple of talks with Superman. There've been times I think he's about ready to try and strangle supes' sr. despite the superpowers!**_

_** Considering that he's **_**the**_** Batman, he'd probably figure out a way to do it too. **_Artemis answered.

_**…so, what are we going to do?**_ Zattanna asked, echoing M'gann's earlier question. _**If Batman hasn't managed to bring Superman around I doubt we can manage it in under a month!**_

_** Then we will celebrate in our own way...**_

All eyes turned to look at Kaldur as he stood, his unique grey eyes determined. _**It takes more than blood to create a family, as I have often been reminded. Superman is his only known blood relative. So that avenue is closed to us. But it is not Superman to whom Conner turns when he is in need. It is to us. We are the only family Conner has ever known, though we did not realize it, and he had not thought of the bond we share in that light. It is up to us.**_

The others nodded. _**This is so going to be the best first Christmas ever, because he actually gets to remember it!**_ Wally thought, grinning.

_**If that's the case, then we should totally go all out. **_Artemis answered.

_**Totally! We could decorate the cave and bring in a Christmas tree…the works! **_Zatanna agreed eagerly.

The others grinned at the prospect.

_**Then we are agreed?**_ Kaldur asked, smiling at the silent chorus of yes's and you bet's. _**Very well.**_ He quietly made his way toward the hall Conner had taken._** You begin planning the preparations. **_

_**I will speak with Superboy.**_

* * *

_..._Well? What do you think? Please Reveiw and give your oppinions! Critiques and suggestions are VERY much appreciated!

I am aware that the title sucks by the way, so if you've got a better idea please don't hesitate to speak up! You will get credited for it if I decide to use it.

Until next time...


	2. Planning

Oh my goodness! I honestly didn't expect such a warm reception! You people blew up my inbox with story alert subscriptions within the first couple hours of Conner's Christmas being posted! And for that, I say "THANK YOU!" You have no idea the amount of awsome you make me feel!

Shout outs to: Summer's Sunlight, Blue-hart, Young Justice Fan! You guys are totally 'asterous'!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

Conner sighed, resting his chin on his arms and pulling his knees closer to his chest.

He was on a cliff overlooking the ocean, halfway up Mount Justice. If he leaned forward a little he could look over the edge of it to the waves below.

A cold sea wind gusted up, slapping against his face and tousling his dark hair.

He could smell the sea salt in the breeze. Deep blue eyes gazed out at the ocean, unseeing, his attention turned inward.

He fit in better here at Mount Justice. After all none of his team mates were close to any definition of normal. But it was times like today when he was very starkly reminded of how different he was, even from them. They had all been born and had grown up in a normal manner.

As Robin had put it when they had first met, "You're home is a _test tube._"

Robin hadn't meant it in a mean way. In fact he'd been trying to help Conner, using that fact to prove a point.

But it still hurt.

"I thought I would find you here my friend."

Conner glanced back, startled. He'd been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the Atlantian coming up the path behind him. Kaldur was standing at the head of the path above him, gazing down at the raven haired boy with kindness and concern.

"May I join you?" He asked softly.

Conner thought about it for a moment, then shrugged.

He wasn't going to run Kaldur off, as it _had_ been Kaldur's spot in the first place!

After Conner's temper had gotten them in serious trouble on a mission, Kaldur had brought the kryptonian up here and sat him down on the edge of the cliff.

He had told Conner to listen to the sea, to let it fill his mind and cool his hot temper.

Conner could come back inside once he had calmed down...

Kaldur climbed the slender rock shelves to the ledge Conner was on. Conner scooted over to allow room for Kaldur then returned to his previous position with his knees against his chest. Kaldur settled beside the younger boy.

For a time they were quiet, content with each other's company.

"You are wrong my friend." Kaldur finally murmured, carefully keeping his eyes on the sea.

Conner glanced at his friend curiously. "About what?"

"About not having family." Kaldur answered, still refusing to look anywhere but at the rolling waves.

Conner grimaced. "Superman's not exactly thrilled to have a son Kaldur..."

"Then perhaps you do not entirely understand the nature of family either." Kaldur turned and finally met the clones startled eyes. "Yes. Superman is your father. But it is not blood alone that makes a family."

He placed a hand on Conner's arm, willing the clone to listen to him and understand.

"Family is the people you trust. Family is those you turn to when you are hurt, or scared. They are the ones you love, and who love you in return." He paused, giving Conner a few moments to absorb what he had said, then continued.

"We will always be here for you Conner. If you will have us…"

Conner was silent, starring at Kaldur. He hadn't ever thought of the team as his family before, but now that he did think about it, it felt right. And it overwhelmed him. To someone who had been denied a family before, this was an_ incredible_ gift!

Incredible, and _humbling_.

Seeing the answer in Conner's face, Kaldur smiled and gently wrapped the clone in a hug. Back in Atlantis, there had been several times were he had taken on the role of the older brother when the younger children needed him to. Conner needed that now.

And Kaldur neither could nor wanted to deny him.

He held Conner for a few minutes, then gently pushed him back so he could see Conner's face. "The others are waiting for us." He said gently. "I believe they are making plans to celebrate Christmas here. Shall we join them?"

Conner smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that."

* * *

"So where are we gonna get the tree?" Asked Zatanna curiously.

"Uh, exactly how big a tree were we wanting?" Robin answered.

Artemis looked up from her growing pile of new arrows. "Well, we've got the space. Let's use it." She grinned. "When we were kids, Jade and I always wanted a big tree. But apartments don't really lend themselves to that."

"It sounds like a good plan my friends."

The teens turned to see Kaldur and Conner enter the living area. Conner ducked his head, embarrassed by his abrupt leave taking earlier.

"Sorry about earlier, guys."

"Dude, no problem!" Kid flash laughed, slinging an arm around the kryptonian's shoulders. He suddenly whipped his head around to look at Robin. "Hey Rob, Roy's always got a nice tree. You should ask him where he gets his!"

Robin grinned. "Good idea. I'll call him up later tonight!"

"But even if he does tell you where he gets his, how are we gonna pay for it?" Asked Artemis. "I mean none of us really has a paying job…?"

Robin waived her off. "I've got it covered." He grinned. "You guys think you could handle the rest of the decorations? If everyone pitches in and brings some stuff from home, it shouldn't be too hard to get this place in the holiday spirit!"

"What about Conner and me?" M'gann asked curiously. "We _are_ home. So we can't exactly bring things _from_ home."

Kaldur smiled. "Correct me if I am wrong, but are there not several holiday traditions concerning food? I am sure M'gann would be well suited to those."

M'gann's face lit up, then she looked at her boyfriend. "What about Conner?"

Robin grinned. "He gets the fun part. He gets to pick the tree!"

* * *

Next chapter features the picking of the Christmas tree! And yes, they're going to get a real tree. Convenient as fake tree's are, there's nothing like a real Christmas tree! And this being Conner's first, they are indeed going whole hog!

Review! Press that little blue button! You know you want to!

Until next time...


	3. Picking A Tree

Hey fellas, here's a longer chapter! The concern has been brought up that this might not be done before Christmas. I assure you I am going to do my deadlevel best to get this up in it's entirety by Christmas Eve!

Shout outs to: Elemental-Aura. The one and only person to review last chapter! And yes dear, that is kind of what I had in mind! However, I tend to write my stories in a continuity, and a later story has Conner learning how to carve. So no carving this story I'm afraid. :)

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"You guys are crazy, you know that?" Roy grumbled, leading the way down a dirt path lined with Christmas trees. "Decorating the cave for Christmas…are you even sure the mentors will let you do that?"

Robin snorted. "Roy, if I can talk Batman into letting me string lights in the _Batcave_, I can talk the league into letting us help Conner, M'gann, and Zatanna decorate their _home_!"

"Wait, you _actually_ talked Batman into letting you string lights in the cave?" Wally exclaimed. "Dude, you have _so _gotta teach me how to be persuasive like that!"

"Nope. It doesn't work with a motor mouth!" Robin answered, laughing.

He turned several flips on the hard packed earth ahead of them, turning on the last flip to land facing his friends. "Now come on! Let's get the tree!"

The other three smiled as they trotted after him.

Despite how experienced Robin was, despite all the horrors he'd seen, he was still a kid. And he had no problem with that.

He enjoyed it, and often exploited the fact!

It amused Roy and Wally to no end, seeing their mature and much more experienced team mate loosen up and act his age.

Conner merely watched his youngest teammate, his head tilted slightly to one side.

Robin didn't annoy him like Wally did. The boy wonder could often make the clone laugh, not the easiest of tasks! And Conner considered him a brother.

But at the same time Robin confused him.

A part of it would have been the fact that he had no idea who Robin really was. It was weird that Robin seemed to know, or at least be able to find out, everything about everyone.

And yet _no one_ knew anything about Robin.

But for the most part, he was certain it was what Wally called 'Robin's ninja skills'. It was unnerving how the boy just seemed to appear and disappear at will.

They came to the end of the path, and he looked around curiously.

In front of them was row upon row of large Christmas trees. They ranged through every size, shape, and description imaginable, Conner thought as he gazed at them.

None of them were taller than thirteen feet, and all were taller than six.

"Wow, would you look at these!" Wally yelled, throwing his arms out to either side.

"Well, you asked where they kept the big trees." Roy answered. He shook his head. "Man, I didn't know Mr. Grison grew 'em this big!"

Robin gestured to the trees. "We've already got Roy's tree." He said, grinning. "Now it's your turn Conner. Go ahead and pick the tree."

Conner shifted nervously. "How will I know which one is the right one?"

Seeing their look of confusion he elaborated. "Roy was so careful when he picked his tree… I don't know what to look for...I don't want to pick a bac tree."

Roy's usually stern features softened a little. "Kid, you're analyzing things way too much."

He pointed to a nearby tree. "See the brown patches on that one? Those are dead spots. You don't want those." He patted Conner's shoulder. "Other than that, you just go in there and pick one you like. It's impossible to pick a bad tree, kid."

Conner nodded.

He started to move forward, then stopped. He looked back at the others curiously. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, we're coming." A mischievous smile crept across Robin's features. He suddenly slapped Wally's shoulder and darted into the trees.

"Tag! You're it!"

The speedster stood there for a few seconds, startled, then grinned. "Oh, you are so dead!" He laughed, darting into the trees after the raven haired boy.

Roy shook his head. "Am I the only one, or do they confuse you to?"

"No. You're not the only one." Conner answered. The two quietly trotted after their friends, both gazing appreciatively at the trees. "How long have you known them?" Conner asked curiously as he walked around a prospective Christmas tree.

"Um…not entirely sure. A few years at least. I met the two goofballs after West became a speed demon." Roy answered. "I don't know how long _they've_ known each other."

Conner nodded, moving on to another tree. "It's weird. Hearing people talk about knowing someone for years. I haven't known _anyone_ for more than six months."

Off amongst the trees Wally's voice rang out. "Got you! No tag backs!"

"Wally!" Robin yelled back. "How can you play tag with only two people and no tag backs? You…"

"Are awesome, thus your argument is invalid!" Wally interrupted, dashing past Roy and Conner.

He was going at normal speed for a human, slow for a speedster. Robin was hot on his tail, a determined look on his face.

The two boys watched as their friends disappeared into the trees again, then continued their walk.

"Yeah, I could see where that would be weird." Roy agreed. He looked at Conner speculatively. "It's just as weird for me though, to look at you and realize that you're age is measured in months, not years…"

Neither boy really liked to talk, and the two soon drifted into a companionable silence.

Roy suddenly stopped, an amused smirk on his face. He held a finger to his lips and quickly motioned Conner behind one of the trees.

Conner frowned, but complied. As soon as they were hidden, the redhead pointed to a tree ahead of them.

"Watch." He whispered softly.

Conner's frown deepened and he took another look at the tree. It looked like a normal tree to him. What were they watching?

Wally trotted out of the nearby trees, slowing to a walk. He appeared to be looking for something. It was with a start that Conner realized that he hadn't heard Robin's voice in a while.

He watched as Wally seemed to become more and more concerned as he made the same connection.

"Rob?" He called.

Conner suddenly saw what it was Roy had seen, and he found himself working very hard not to laugh.

Robin had silently slipped out of the tree behind Wally and was now quietly sneaking up behind his friend. He suddenly planted his hand in between Wally's shoulder blades and shoved, sending the speedster stumbling forward. Whirling he darted away again, cackling his signature laugh as he ran.

Wally whirled and raced after him. "No fair Rob, I can't use my speed but you get to be a ninja? I don't think so!"

A few seconds later Robin gave a loud yell off in the distance. "Ow! WALLY!"

"Idiots." Roy muttered, smiling.

He had asked the Flash once if Robin and Wally ever slowed down their carrying's on. To which Flash had answered, '…Not that I've noticed!'

"Umm…Roy?"

The red headed archer glanced back curiously at Super boy. He grinned. The clone was eyeing a full, healthy, nine and a half foot tall tree. "Yeah kid?"

Conner gave him a small, nervous smile. "Will this tree do?"

Roy cocked his head. "Is it the one you want?" the clone nodded. "Then it's perfect, kid." Roy told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He suddenly grinned. "Should we try and get those two knuckleheads to come and help us cut it down, or should we just do it ourselves?"

Conner shook his head. "Let's just do it. They're having so much fun…"

Roy nodded, passing the saw to Conner. "Ok kid, have at it. Cut it flat and close to the ground. We'll trim off any extra branches back at the cave."

"K." Conner knelt, lifting the lower branches of the tree and crawling under it on his belly.

The branches were thick and low, scratching against the back of his coat as he squirmed farther in.

He had watched carefully when Roy and Wally had cut down Roy's much smaller tree. It had been hard because of the branches in the way.

Wally had made it even more difficult by insisting that super speed would speed up the process, thus getting Wally and Roy off their stomachs and the cold, hard ground. The end result of that fiasco was sawdust flying everywhere.

Including into a very annoyed archer's eyes.

He pressed the teeth of the saw to the trunk and dragged them across it. It took him a few tries to get the hang of it, but he quickly learned how much strength to apply, the teeth biting through the bark into the softer wood underneath.

A rustling sound came from the branches above and he glanced up.

He could just see dark red gloves wrapped around the trunk through the branches. Roy was holding the tree to make sure it didn't fall over on them.

A cracking sound was the only warning sound the two boys had before the tree gave.

Conner felt the tree suddenly shift, the branches pressing more heavily against his back.

"Woah!" Roy hurriedly threw his weight back against the swiftly tilting tree. "Gotta hand it to ya Conner, you sure know how to pick 'em heavy! Climb on out of there and give me a hand."

Conner scrambled out and grabbed hold of his tree, being careful to grab the trunk.

He had discovered very early on in his superhero career that tree branches, and often the trees themselves, didn't stand up to his strength very well if he wasn't very careful. "I've got it!"

"Good." Roy answered. "Think you can carry it to the truck, or do you need help?"

Conner smiled. "I can get it, but it would look kind of weird if anyone saw."

Roy chuckled. "Probably." He heaved a dramatic sigh. "Guess we should call the idiots back. You got the tree?" The clone nodded and Roy stepped away from the tree.

He could hear Robin and Wally yelling as they raced nearby. It sounded as though Wally was in the lead, and it sounded as though he was headed their way!

"Speak of the devil, and they _will_ walk through that door."(1) He muttered. He waited patiently till Wally had burst out of the trees, then calmly stuck out his foot.

"Woah!"

Even running at the speed of a normal human, Wally could really build up some momentum! In a move that would have been worthy of any Looney Toons cartoon, Wally literally tumbled head over heels, rolling several feet before sliding to a halt on his face.

Robin slid to a halt behind them, his jaw hanging open for a second or two before he doubled over in laughter, nearly falling over he was cackling so hard. Roy was laughing to, though not nearly as hard as Robin.

Even Conner snickered a little!

Wally groaned, flopping over onto his back. He shot his amused friends an indignant look, managing to hold it for all of five seconds before breaking into a few chuckles of his own.

"Walk much?" Roy asked, cocking an eyebrow at Wally.

Wally shrugged. "Nah, it's more of a hobby. I take a lot of nice trips though."

"Nice." Robin chuckled, regaining some of his composure. "Real nice."

"Thank you, I'm here all week." Wally grunted, levering himself up off the ground. His eye landed on the saw lying in a pile of sawdust on the ground, quickly moving to the large tree Conner was holding upright. "Dude, is that your tree?"

Conner nodded nervously, worried that his friends might not approve, despite what Roy had said. "Yeah…"

Wally zipped once around the tree, grinning from ear to ear. "Nice spruce! This'll look great in the caves living room! Don't you think so Rob?"

The young ninja nodded enthusiastically, a grin almost as big as Wally's on his face. "Great choice Conner!" he agreed.

"You two idiots at least _pretend_ to help Conner carry the tree." Roy called over his shoulder as he trotted back toward the main path. "I'll get the truck."

The three boys grinned as they watched their older friend leave, not in the least bit fooled by his gruff words or manner.

"Well?" Wally asked once Roy had disappeared amongst the trees. "Let's get this tree moving!"

Conner and Robin rolled their eyes, though it was hard to see with Robin behind those shades, and caught hold of the tree. With Conner taking the brunt of the weight, the three of them hauled the large spruce out of the trees to the main path.

They didn't have to wait there soon arrived in his worn red pickup.

Wally and Robin used to tease him about his choice of trucks, but after having said truck come to their rescue several times they now accorded the darkly colored truck the respect it deserved.

"You three are lucky it's me helping you guys out instead of Wally's aunt with that tiny little car of hers. No way would it 'ave carried this!" Roy grunted as he finished tying the tree down.

Seeing Wally opening his mouth, he clarified. "Not that I have anything against your Aunt Iris Wally, it's just that this tree would've _ate_ her car."

Wally chuckled. "Yeah, it probably would've!" he agreed.

All four boys piled into the truck, and after getting the trees netted and paid for, they left the tree farm. Roy pulled off on the first side road they came to and put the truck in park.

"So where to? I can't drive all the way to Mount Justice, and there aren't any zeta beams near here big enough to take that tree through."

Robin smiled. "M'Gann is meeting us with the bio ship. She says there's a clearing nearby that would be good for a pick up. Just keep driving straight till you reach the T intersection, then take a right. The clearing's on the first side road to our right."

Roy nodded and they started off again.

* * *

LOL, not really sure how far away Star City is from Happy Harbor, but for the purposes of this story it's to great a distance for Roy to drive conveniently. And as amusing a sight as it would be, no way are they cramming a nine foot tall spruce into one of the hidden zeta tube entrances!

(1) My sisters tested the speak of the devil concept, and no sooner did they mention someone then that person would walk through the cafeteria door! So they coined the phrase "Speak of the devil and they _will_ walk through that door!"

Review!

Until next time...


	4. Standing The Tree Up

Yay, it's update day! I'm on a roll today spitting out chapters for this story and my other current one "Seeds of Evil", which is amazing!

Shout out to the awsome: Elemental-Aura, and Angelus-v1! You guys are awsome!

And yes, I did consider having him pick a Charley brown tree, but I figured that since this is his first Christmas we'll do it up right. Intrigueing thought for future stories though! ;D

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"It's beautiful Conner!"

Conner flushed, ducking his head in embarrassment as he carried the tree down the ramp of the bio ship. "Thanks Zatanna." He murmured.

The flight back from the outskirts of Star City had been, for the most part, uneventful.

They had stopped off to direct traffic and rescue several victims from a ten car pile up on the highway, leaving as soon as the authorities arrived. But other than that, nothing exciting to report.

Roy, having driven the much shorter distance home and using the zeta beams to beat them to the mountain, shook his head when Wally told him nothing exciting had happened. "You know you're getting incredibly jaded when a ten car pileup's become a 'day in the life'."

"Indeed." Kaldur agreed. He looked the tree over, smiling. "It is a good tree my friend." He said, patting Conner's shoulder.

He looked to Roy as the whole group migrated towards the living room. "While I know a little of the surface dwellers Christmas traditions, I must admit that I am somewhat perplexed as to how you manage to make the tree stay upright."

"That's what this things for." Roy answered. He toed a red metal tree stand next to the couch, pushing it across the floor a couple inches.

_Recognize Artemis B-07_

The team looked up to watch as Artemis came in from the Zeta tube. The blonde archer was dressed in civilian clothes, her hair pulled up in her customary ponytail.

She was carrying a massive cardboard box in her arms, and despite his proclaimed dislike for her it was Wally who darted forward to help her with it.

"Back off Baywatch, I've got it!" Artemis growled good naturedly. "No peeking." She added, when Wally tried to lift one of the flaps.

She set the box on the coffee table, sitting down beside it and leaning her elbow on it to ensure Wally didn't peek. She didn't really care if he saw, she was just doing it because curiosity would drive him crazy.

"Come on guys! Let's get this tree set up!" Robin exclaimed excitedly.

The others laughed, but there was no argument when he pulled a bat-arang from the utility belt hidden under his jacket and started cutting away the net that encased the massive spruce.

Once the net was off, they discovered that none of them had thought to bring a saw to cut off the excess branches near the base of the tree.

It wouldn't fit in the tree stand unless they took those off!

"If I may?"

The boys got out of the way, allowing Kaldur through. He nodded his thanks, removing one of his water bearers. His tattoos glowed to life as the water shaped itself into a serrated blade and he smiled at the others. "Which ones did you need removed?"

Laughing, Robin pointed out the ones they needed gone, and the Atlantian set to work.

As soon as he was finished, the tree stand was set in place and Conner lifted the tree up and set it in. With Conner holding it steady, and Wally, Roy, and the girls directing him to make sure it was standing straight, Kaldur and Robin quickly tightened the screws and fastened it securely in place.

They stood back to admire the tree, huge grins on their faces.

M'gann giggled and threw her arms around Conner's neck, gazing up at the tree in delight. This wouldn't be her _first_ Christmas, but it would be her first Christmas on earth.

And the young Martian couldn't be more excited!

"Awesome!" Wally crowed, slapping a hi-five with Robin. He gestured to the small stack of boxes sitting off to one side of the room. "So…Who brought what, and when are we throwing all this stuff on the tree?" He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, literally vibrating with excitement!

"Chill West." Roy grumbled, flopping down onto the couch.

"Has anyone besides me and Artemis even brought in their decorations?" Zatanna asked curiously.

Robin shook his head. "I've still got to drag our storage tubs down out of the attic and sort out some things to bring in." He made a face. "My parents liked to write on everything! Like when and where we got the ornament and which family member it belonged to. I'm gonna have a hard time finding stuff that won't give my identity away!" he grumbled.

Wally laughed and slung an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Dude! What happened to your powers of persuasion?"

Artemis cocked an eyebrow at the two boys. "Powers of persuasion?"

The speedster winced. "That came out wrong…"

Robin groaned and face palmed. "Ya think…?"

"I'm just saying, if he can convince the Batman to let him string lights in the bat cave, he should be able to convince the Batman to let him tell us his name!" Wally clarified, ignoring the snickers emanating from the rest of his team mates.

Robin's smile faded. "You think I haven't tried? Batman says if I ask again I'm going to be grounded."

An awkward silence fell, several members of the team shifting uncomfortably. They hadn't realized Robin would dare question the Batman on their behalf.

Wally flushed. Why'd he have to make that comment? He knew how much the secret identity thing bugged Robin!

Zatanna quietly slipped past Wally to wrap her arms around their youngest team mate.

Her eyes were sympathetic, knowing firsthand what it was like to have an overly protective parent, though Zatarra had been nothing compared to the Batman! "You're Robin, and you've got our backs. That's all we need to know." She told him with a grin.

The others nodded in agreement, shooting the newest addition to their team grateful looks. They couldn't have said it better themselves.

Robin smiled. "Thanks guys."

"No problem." Zatanna loosened her hold on the Boy Wonder, turning to Wally. "Have you brought your stuff in yet?"

Wally shook his head. "Not sure what to bring to be honest. Any ideas?"

"Well…" Zatanna frowned thoughtfully. "Do you have any garlands or tinsel? We don't have that yet. We also need a tree skirt, whatever ornaments, you guys care to bring, and some sort of tree topper." She added, counting things off on her fingers.

"Leave it to Zee to have things organized already!" Robin cackled. "I can bring in some ornaments and tinsel, but someone else is gonna have to bring in a tree skirt. My family never used one."

"Don't sweat it, I got one!" Wally answered.

"What's a tree topper?" Conner asked curiously.

"Something that goes on top of a tree." Wally laughed.

Seeing the chastised look on the clones face, Artemis growled and hit Wally upside the head. "First Christmas, Kid Idiot. Ring any bells?" Looking to Conner she added. "It's a bigger ornament that sits on the top of the tree. It's usually a star or angel or something like that. Though in this day and age almost anything goes."

_Recognize. Batman. Zero. Two. _

The team turned toward the Zeta tubes the instant the computer began the announcement, nervousness sweeping through them when they realized it was the Batman.

Robin had assured them that he had cleared their Christmas celebrations with the league, but still…

The dark knight stepped through the zeta tube, his eyes instinctively sweeping the room, taking everything in. He stopped when his eyes landed on the Christmas tree. The team tensed, had Robin misunderstood?

Had they been wrong in putting up the tree?

After a long moment, the dark knight quietly made his way toward the training room. "Mission briefing in five minutes." He growled.

They watched him disappear into the tunnel, then looked at each other.

Wally suddenly got a mischievous look on his face. "Everybody bring your stuff Friday night. We'll have a tree decorating party! Sound like fun?"

The others grinned and nodded eagerly.

Today was Monday, that gave them a week to get their stuff together. It also meant that they could take their time with the decorating, as they wouldn't have to get up early to go to school the next day.

They could stay up as late as they pleased and crash in their rooms here at the mountain.

"Then we are all agreed?" Kaldur smiled when the others nodded. "Good. Now, I would suggest that those of us who need to change should do so. It would not be wise to keep the Batman waiting."

The others blanched at the reminder and bolted for the locker rooms.

God forbid they were even a _second_ late for a mission briefing with the Batman!

* * *

I can't decide whether in the next chapter I should either:

A) jump directly to the tree decorating party, or

B) take some time during the week and show the various heroes trying to figure out what to bring to decorate the cave.

Which do you guys think? Poll is on my profile!

Until next time...


	5. Preparing For Friday

Do to the overwhelming landslide of unanimous 'B Votes', I have gone for option B. Thus the slow update. Hope you guys like it! And thanks goes out to my younger sister, who has been a marvelous spring board for me to bounce ideas off of! She has been amazing!

Shout outs go to: Guest, and the new kids on the block Purpleboats, Skriy, and ANIMALOVER69! Y'all are beyond my power to describe how awsome you are!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"But I thought you already took your things to Mount Justice."

Paula Crock gave her daughter the 'I'm not sure, but I think you're trying to pull a fast one' look.

Artemis rolled her eyes in response.

Mother and daughter were seated at the kitchen table, both working hard at their respective tasks. Paula was calmly tying an ornate Chinese knot with several deep red silk cords, incorporating black and gold beads here and there in her weaving as she worked her way around.

Across the table, Artemis was hard at work with a pair of tin snips.

Artemis glanced up at her mother and smiled. "Yeah, I did. I took my box in yesterday. Zatanna hid it in her room so Wally won't peek."

Seeing her mother's arched eyebrow, she shook her head and elaborated. "I don't care, but he'll go crazy from curiosity and it's fun messing with him!"

Paula nodded and suppressed a smirk. Oh yes, her daughter had it bad for the speedster! It was ironic, because even though Paula had never met the young man she was certain he felt the same way for her daughter. For a speedster, the boy was certainly being exceptionally slow on the uptake!

She paused in her weaving. "Have you considered doing a popcorn garland?"

Artemis stopped, and a huge grin spread across her face. "That'd be great! It's Conner's first Christmas, we might as well go whole hog!"

Paula smiled. "If that's the case, you're going to need to make a grocery run. I used the last of the popcorn last night." She backed her wheelchair away from the table, rolling herself to the hall closet to retrieve her purse.

Once Artemis had her coat and boots on, Paula handed her some cash. "There. That should cover the popcorn, along with some cranberries for color. I'll have the needles and thread ready when you get back."

Artemis smiled, tucking the money in her pocket before leaning down to hug her mother. "You're the greatest mom…!"

* * *

"But we do not celebrate Christmas in Atlantis. What could I possibly bring to help decorate the cave for such a season?" Aqualad asked, bemused.

Zatanna pressed a knuckle to her lower lip, pondering the team leader's question.

What _could _ he bring? The Atlantians were aware of the holiday because of their half human king, but they didn't celebrate it. They never had, and it wasn't likely that they ever would, so it wasn't like he could just go up to his attic and grab a box of old decorations from when they did celebrate it.

A sudden thought struck her and a smile crossed her lips. "I've got an idea."

Motioning him to follow, the young magician led Kaldur over to her boxes of decorations set against the wall. She squatted down for a minute, reading the marker and masking tape labels on the boxes before grabbing one and bringing it back to the coffee table.

**_I haven't opened these since I moved in. _**she thought sadly. **_This is going to be my first Christmas without…_** She shivered and pushed the thought away.

Kaldur watched with interest as she slit the packaging tape with her thumb nail and began rummaging through the boxes contents. From what he could see, it mostly contained several small boxes neatly stacked along the bottom, with several more newspaper and paper towel wrapped objects on top.

Zatanna appeared to be looking for a specific box, setting the wrapped objects to one side on the coffee table.

After several minutes, she smiled and brought out a plain cardboard box just a little smaller than a softball. There was writing along the upper corner, but it was written faintly in pencil and the Atlantian couldn't read it.

"Here, hold this." Zatanna put the box in his hands, having him hold it while she opened it and carefully removed a newspaper wrapped object.

She had certainly gone a long way to make sure whatever this was wasn't damaged!

Zatanna carefully removed the newspaper to reveal a beautiful Christmas ornament. She smiled a little when she glimpsed Kaldur's surprised look out of the corner of her eye, but for the most part her attention was focused on the ornament dangling from her fingers.

"This was my mom's." she said. "Dad brought it back from one of his trips…" she pulled her eyes up to Kaldur and forced herself to smile. "It's simple enough to make, and I'd be more than happy to help you."

Kaldur gently took it from her, holding it up to eyelevel.

The ornament was made entirely out of sea shells. A single, long cone shaped shell formed the main body of the piece and was what the string he was holding was attached to. Glued to the cone shell by their edges were several scallop shells, radiating out from the cone like spokes on a wheel.

The scallops caught his breath and spun the ornament around.

"It's beautiful." He told her with a smile, before handing it back. "And quite a suitable solution to the dilemma."

Zatanna carefully wrapped the ornament in paper again and returned it to it's box. "I've seen other ornaments made out of shells. I could draw them up for you, and you could choose which one's you wanted to make." She offered.

Kaldur smiled and nodded. "That would be most appreciated."

Zatanna grinned. "You know, there's something else you could do too…"

* * *

Alfred sneezed furiously, sending a small cloud of dust flying into the still attic air.

He hadn't realized the attic was in such dire need of a dusting, otherwise he would have seen to this some time ago!

Shaking his head, the old butler made his way farther into the attic. He'd come back up here and give those dust bunnies a proper beating later. For now, he had a job to do. The elderly man wracked his memory as he scanned the various boxes.

It had been years since he'd had to retrieve this one.

His eye landed on a small trunk and he smiled. That was it. Gently drawing it out, he was rather annoyed to note the thick coat of dust covering its surface.

He drew a dust rag from his pocket and wiped it across the top of the trunk, revealing stickers and stamps from all over Europe and America.

He unbuckled the trunk and flipped the lid back, revealing a multitude of cloth wrapped ornaments. He gently began unwrapping them one at a time and forming two piles on the nearby boxes, placing those who had names written on them in one pile, while those who only had places and years written on them were placed in another pile.

Through various activities at school, along with his nightly romps across the roofs of Gotham in his guise of Robin the boy wonder, Dick hadn't had a chance to come up to the attic and choose ornaments for the tree at Mount Justice. He was running out of time, and so had opted to ask Alfred for help.

Alfred smiled as he unwrapped a small Robin ornament from a thick piece of felt.

The people at the circus had been kind enough to see to it that most of the important belongings of Dicks family were delivered here to the mansion.

Said belongings included the family Christmas ornaments, amongst other things.

Dick hadn't used these ornaments very much at all during the first couple years after he lost his parents. As time went on, he began to pull out some of his family's belongings, but for whatever reason the ornaments had remained up here in the attic.

Alfred gently re-wrapped the ones he didn't need and placed them back in the trunk, gathering the rest and their wrappings up in his apron.

He would come back up and sort out various other Wayne family Christmas decorations for Dick to take, but for now he would carry these down to the kitchen and clean what little dust there was off of them. Once all were assembled downstairs, everything would be placed in a small plastic tub and would be ready and waiting to go when Dick got home.

* * *

"Wally, can you reach that box?"

Wally followed his aunt's pointing finger and nodded, quickly stepping forward and reaching up to get the box she'd asked for. It was on one of the many shelves Barry had built in their basement after he and Iris had gotten married and moved into this house.

And seeing as Uncle Barry was still somewhat taller than Wally was, it meant that shelves that were within decent reach for the scarlet speedster were something his nephew had to stretch up on tip toe to reach, and his wife had to get a step stool.

So Wally stretched. The box wasn't heavy, he discovered, and for that he was grateful!

"Wally, watch out!"

Wally's head snapped up just in time to see a white ice cream bucket on top of the box suddenly pitch forward, dumping all of its powdery white contents over his head before he could even think to react.

He yelled in surprise as the stuff hit him full in the face, effectively blinding him. Seconds later he felt the empty plastic bucket bounce off his forehead.

Iris Allen starred at her nephew for several minutes, then burst into laughter.

She'd only seen the bucket at the last minute and had shouted a warning, fully expecting the speedster to zip out of the way. Seeing him nailed like that was both a huge surprise and source of amusement!

"You look like a snowman reject!" she laughed.

Wally's head and shoulders were completely covered in a thick coating of the white powder, a lighter dusting covering the rest of his body.

He shook his head, sending powder flying.

"What is this stuff?" he asked, blinking rapidly to clear the powder from his eyes. "It tastes sweet."

A clicking sound came to his ears and he whipped around to look at his Aunt. "Aww, Aunt Iris _come on_! Don't take pictures!"

Laughing, Iris pocketed her phone before bending and picking up the bucket. Turning it over, she found a label. "The label on the bucket says 'Confectioners Sugar'."

Wally frowned, handing her the box. "Powdered sugar? What's that doing in a bucket down here?'

Iris shook her head. "I have no idea. But I have no doubt it's your uncles doing." She turned and headed for the stairs.

"You stay right there. I'm going to go get a broom and dustpan!"

* * *

"Conner? Would you like to help?"

The clone looked up from the static on the TV. M'Gann was standing in the kitchen doorway, a piece of paper in her hand.

Conner gave her a small smile. "Sure, but on one condition."

M'Gann cocked her head. "What condition?"

His smile widened. "No telekinesis this time." He answered, memories of various kitchen utensils and dinner ingredients flying through the air at him coming to mind.

M'Gann giggled, knowing exactly what he was referencing. "No telekinesis. I promise!"

Conner nodded and stood, joining her in the kitchen. She already had several bowls, spoons, cookie sheets and ingredients sitting on the table and ready for use. There were several brightly colored plastic pieces in a pile on one end that he had never seen before.

He picked up one of the pieces, a bright yellow one shaped like a star. "What are these?"

"Cookie cutters." M'Gann answered, grinning. "Black Canary gave me a recipe for making cookie ornaments!"

Conner smiled, he should've known M'Gann would find something for Christmas that had to do with cookies.

"All right. Show me what to do." He put the cookie cutter back on the table and moved to the sink to wash his hands, a look of long suffering on his face.

M'Gann grinned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before handing him a bag of salt and a measuring cup. "This'll be fun, I promise. Fill that up for me?"

Conner rolled his eyes and nodded, smiling.

He did as he was told, measuring out a half cup of salt, while M'Gann proceeded to measure out a cup of flour and half cup of water into a bowl.

It wasn't long before the two were rolling out the dough and pressing the brightly colored cookie cutters into it.

And, to Conner's surprise, he found that he did have fun!

Once the cookies had been placed on the pans, and the first three pans were in the oven, the two baker's retired to the living room. M'Gann turned on the TV and flipped through the channels till she found a cartoon she liked.

The two settled down on the couch to watch, M'Gann cuddling in close to Conner.

They had been watching for some time when Conner shook his head, watching as Scooby Doo jumped up into Shaggy's arms yet again. "I'm glad Wolf doesn't do that." He muttered.

"It'd be funny to see him do it once or twice though." M'Gann answered. She suddenly giggled. "You know who Shaggy reminds me of?"

Conner cocked an eyebrow at her. "Who?"

"Wally!" the Martian laughed. "He's a fast runner, and he's always hungry!"

Conner laughed despite himself, unable to do anything but agree.

The Kryptonian suddenly stiffened, sitting bolt upright.

"Conner?" M'Gann asked, confused. He'd nearly dumped her off the couch when he'd sat up like that, and only the fact that his arm had been around her waist had kept her from the fall!

His head was turned, cocked slightly to the side in a pose the Martian recognized from missions as a listening posture. "Conner, what's wrong?"

"I thought I heard…" A chagrined look crossed his face. "M'Gann, your cookies are burning again."

* * *

Kaldur peered into a crevice in the reef.

No, that one wouldn't work either. He kicked off against the coral, gliding farther out across the reef.

After picking a few ornament designs with Zatanna, Kaldur had returned to the ocean to find the shells needed to make them. He'd already collected a good amount, and unless they broke some, he would guess these to be more than enough for his needs.

But his search continued.

There was one last shell he needed. A special one.

The Atlantian dove down to scoop up a small conch shell. He flipped it over, making sure it was uninhabited before slipping it into the mesh net tied to his belt.

He shook his head.

Finding this particular shell was going to be a difficult task! He swam further, his unique gray eyes scanning the sea floor. He suddenly stopped.

There!

He dove down to the floor and scooped it up, turning it over excitedly. This was perfect!

He smiled, touching a hand to his com link. "Zatanna, I found it!"

* * *

Alfred glanced up from preparing Bruce's dinner. He could hear the front door opening in the main hall.

Richard was home.

"Alfred, I'm home!" Dick's voice called, confirming Alfred's assumption. The acrobat trotted into the kitchen.

Alfred smiled. "I gathered up the necessary items for your tree decorating party Master Richard. It's all in that storage bin on the table."

Dick cocked his head curiously. "What are those Tupperware containers on top of it?" he asked, eyeing the six or seven plastic boxes stacked on the lid of the storage bin.

Alfred smiled wider. "As I understand it sir, Miss Martian has a tendency to burn her meals. I thought it might be appreciated if food of the non charcoal variety was provided."

Dick chuckled and nodded. "It would." He agreed. "Though M'Gann's cooking has gotten a little better since she started cooking with Zatanna."

He jerked his thumb toward the door. "I'm gonna go change real quick, and then I'm out of here."

Alfred nodded. "Have fun Master Dick."

* * *

Zatanna sniffled and scrubbed at her eyes with her free hand.

After Kaldur had left, Zatanna had decided to sort through her Christmas decorations, separating them into two piles.

One would go to decorate the tree and the main living area, the other would decorate her own room.

She sniffled again, looking down at the ornament in her free hand.

It was small, barely the size of a note card, and made out of silver. It was shaped like an ornate picture frame, and the picture it held behind the thin sheet of plastic was old.

It was a picture of Zatanna's family.

In the picture she was small, probably four or five, and dressed in light blue footy pajamas. It was Christmas morning, and she was sitting on her mother's lap, happily tearing into a brightly wrapped package. Her father was on the couch beside them, laughing at her antics.

That had been the last Christmas her family had had together.

_Recognize. Robin. B. Zero. One._

Zatanna ducked her head, hurriedly trying to dry her eyes.

Robin stepped out of the Zeta tube, a plastic storage bin and a few Tupperware boxes of various sizes stacked in his arms.

The acrobat glanced around the cave, quickly spotting Zatanna on the couch and heading her way. "Hey Zee!" he said, setting the boxes on the coffee table. "All set for the party tonight?"

His smile faded as his eyes registered Zatanna's wet cheeks and red eyes.

"Zee? What's wrong?"

Zatanna shook her head. "Nothing." She sniffled.

Robin's eyes landed on the ornament in her hand, and his face softened. He sat on the couch beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "How old were you?" he asked gently, tracing a finger along the edge of the silver frame.

"Um, around five I think?"

The boy wonder nodded, smiling. "You were a cute kid."

Zatanna gave a small smile.

Robin squeezed her shoulders comfortingly. "Listen I…I know it hurts. I've been there. But…it gets better. I'm not saying you won't miss them, because I still miss the people I lost. But…eventually all you remember is the good stuff. And that's how they'd want it. They'd want you to be happy."

Zatanna bit her lip and nodded. She'd wonder later about who Robin lost, but for now she took comfort in his words.

"Thank you…"

* * *

Woot! Woot! Longer chapter, nocked out of the sky, right there!

Review!

Until next time...


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys, sorry for the incredibly slow update. I had the Lasek eye surgery this past Friday. I'm sort of in recovery mode. This means that my eyes are, dry, gritty, blurry, achy. All of this depends on the amount of dust in the air, and light levels. So starring at a bright screen for extended periods of time is kind of out of the question. Even this much is bothering me. So to cut it short, my eyes will improve over the next week and I'll get back to writing. Thank you so much for your patience, and I'll do my best to get get a super huge chapter up as soon as I can!


	7. Party Time!

HEY GUYS! Guess who's back from the doctor with eyes that are now officially 20/20? I've got to go see her again at the end of the month, and I've got to put a drop of steroids in each eye today, but other than that I've got a clean bill of health! Thanks for being so patient with me!

Shout outs to: Music Lover bwg, Angelus-v1, Cjcats, Guest! You guys are of the kind of awsomeness that is impossible to be described! You guys get a voucher for one of Alfred's home made meals! The rest of you are missing out!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

Wally entered the living room, toweling his hair dry. "I finally got all that powdered sugar out of my hair." He called.

Iris glanced up from the various boxes sitting open on the living room floor around her. "Oh good." She held up a folded cloth. "Will this do?"

Wally grinned and nodded excitedly. "That's perfect Aunt Iris!"

He took the tree skirt from her and held it up, letting it unfold. It was an old one that Wally vaguely remembered them using when he was little. But it was large and beautifully pieced together like a patchwork quilt. It would look great under their tree!

Iris motioned to a box on the couch. "Great! Fold it up and toss it in that box over there. We'll see what else we can find in here for you to use." She flipped open another box. "Is there anything in particular you guys needed aside from a tree skirt?"

"Um…" Wally frowned thoughtfully. "Zatanna said we were needing garlands and whatever ornaments we wanted to bring…Oh, and tinsel!"

Iris nodded.

She dug into one of the boxes, pulling out a metal tube with a large cork shoved into the end and tossing it to him. "There you go. Antique tinsel. That's what we used to use when I was a kid." She grinned. "And as for garland, there's some construction paper in the closet..."

* * *

"Wally! You give that bowl of popcorn back or I swear to god I'll...!"

Wally grinned and hugged an extra large bowl of popcorn close to his chest, popping yet another handful of popcorn into his mouth. "You'll _what_?"

Artemis put her hands on her hips, glaring at the teenaged speedster.

She'd arrived at Mount Justice about an hour after Robin and had proceeded to add more popcorn to her garland.

Wally had arrived not long after and had promptly absconded with her bowl of popcorn, resulting in a chase around the living room.

"Give it back." Artemis growled. "Or I'll sic Robin on you."

Wally blanched. "…You wouldn't."

"I would."

"That's a valid threat Wally!" Robin called from his seat on the couch.

"Dude!" Wally made a face and reluctantly handed over his ill gotten prize. "Come _on _Arty, I'm starving!"

"So get something out of the kitchen Wally! Leave my popcorn bowl alone!" Artemis held up her long string of popcorn and cranberries. "I'm making a garland, and I'm going to need as much popcorn as I can get my hands on!"

Wally came closer, watching Artemis string the popcorn with interest. "Really? That's cool! How long have you been working on that?"

Artemis held up a coiled section of the garland. "Mom and I did that section together last night after dinner." She dropped it and resumed stringing the popcorn. "I did the rest today after I got here."

"Cool. I remember my mom doing that when I was little. We'd string them up all around the living room." He fingered the popcorn string, running his thumb over one of the cranberries. "The berries are a nice touch though."

He glanced up at the kitchen door.

Conner and Zatanna were helping M'Gann carry in the cookie ornaments. The trays her friends couldn't carry, the Martian was carefully levitating into the living room.

"Ooh! Eats!" Wally sped over to the nearest floating tray and snatched a cookie off of it. "M'Gann you're the best!"

"What? No Wally, wait!" M'Gann whipped around, eyes widening when she realized what he'd done.

Unfortunately for Wally, her warning came too late.

Wally had already chowed down into the cookie. A disgusted look came over the confused speedsters face, but he bravely muscled down the mouthful of revolting treat.

"We didn't have any ornaments for the tree, so Conner and I made cookie ornaments." M'Gann explained, mortified. "They're made out of flour, water, and salt…"

Robin's signature laugh rang out from his place on the couch. "Oh, man! I pity you Wally! Those must have tasted horrible!"

Wally's face blushed beet red, almost achieving the same shade of red as his hair. "Oh…" he bit his lip and offered the Christmas tree shaped ornament, now sporting a bite shaped cavity in one side of it, back to M'Gann. "Oops. Sorry M'Gann!"

She had set the trays on the card table Conner had set up against the wall, and she now took the cookie. "It's ok." She giggled.

Her giggling only intensified when Wally's stomach chose that moment to emit a loud rumble. "Told you he reminded me of Shaggy." She told Conner.

"I have a fast metabolism…" Wally started, his stomach rumbling again.

Robin laughed, folding his arms behind his head. "We _know_!"

Wally glared at him. "Dude, I can't help it! I haven't eaten so much as a _snickers bar_ in several hours! Captain Cold kicked up a ruckus in Central City today."

Robin's eyes widened behind his shades. Crap! If Wally hadn't eaten in several hours he'd be feeling the edge of some pretty serious hunger pains right about now!

He grinned at his friend over the back of the couch. "Well you're in luck then! My grandpa sent along some food so M'Gann didn't have to spend the entire party in the kitchen cooking for the rest of us."

Wally's face lit up and he darted over to Robin's stack of boxes. He had his hands on the lid when he hesitated, the horrid taste of the cookie ornament still lingering in his mouth.

Robin's laughter burst out behind him. "Relax K.F! My Grandpa put all the ornaments in the storage tub, anything other than that is _meant_ to be eaten."

Wally shot a grateful look at his best friend and whipped the lid off one of the boxes. A mouthwatering aroma filled the room, and the team was surprised to see steam rising up from the box.

"Dude! Your Grandpa's the best!"

Robin chuckled and rolled off the couch, going to peer over his friend's shoulder as Wally removed the rest of the lids. "What did he send? He had all the boxes set up when I got home."

He grinned, his eyes sweeping over the contents of the boxes as his nose identified the various aromas. "I'm gonna have to thank him again when I get home tomorrow!"

"Yeah, remind me to write him a thank you note! He even packed enough to satisfy a speedster's appetite!" Wally agreed. "It must've taken him _forever _ to cook all of this!"

He zipped away, returning in mere seconds with a stack of paper plates. He set the rest down and began loading his with the various foods Alfred had sent.

Robin shook his head. He patted his friend on the shoulder and made his way back to the couch, drawing up his wrist computer and typing away.

"So…" Conner shuffled. "What do we do now?"

Christmas music suddenly began playing over the speaker system, quickly followed by Robin's trademark cackle.

Wally laughed and slapped his friend a high five before darting over to sling a free arm around Conner's shoulder's, never once losing a crumb of food from his plate.

"Now, we party!"

* * *

Conner growled, frustrated.

He watched as yet another piece of popcorn snapped in his fingers and fell to the table top in pieces, informing him that he had yet again gripped it to tightly. He shook his head and picked up another piece. "How did I get talked into this again?" he asked in M'Gann's general direction.

The Martian giggled, leaning over to give his cheek a quick peck. "Because it's fun and Artemis asked nicely." She answered. She nodded over toward the tree. "And because it's funnier to watch _them_ try to figure out the lights than trying to help them."

Conner followed her gaze. "I'll buy that last one."

He shook his head, truly unable to understand how the two boys had managed it.

Robin's box had held several strings of Christmas lights neatly coiled up on top of the carefully newspaper wrapped ornaments, along with a plastic bag of spare light bulbs and a note from 'A', saying that he hadn't had a chance to check and 'make sure all the lights are in proper working order'.

So Robin and Wally had decided to test out the lights and make any replacements while Conner, M'Gann, and Artemis finished the popcorn garlands and Kaldur and Zatanna finished gluing Kaldur's sea shell ornaments.

Robin had had to leave the room for a minute, and somehow within the two minutes Wally was unsupervised, the speedster had managed to get himself well and truly tangled up in the second and third string of Christmas lights!

The first any of them had known of it was when Robin returned to the living room and nearly doubled over with laughter at the sight of Wally standing against the wall, wrapped from head to toe in lit Christmas lights and blushing beet red with embarrassment.

"Dude, you're supposed to string the lights on the _tree,_ not on yourself! Or did you tick Artemis off once too often?"

Furiously trying to disentangle himself, and only succeeding in making it worse, Wally growled, "Not funny Rob…"

He squirmed uncomfortably and added, "..seriously Rob, could you hurry up and get me out of these? Those bubble lights are starting to heat up!"

The young acrobat had merely laughed, crossing the room to unplug the lights, slap Wally's hands out of the way and start detangling his friend.

Fifteen minutes later, he was still patiently trying to unwind Wally, while the speedster continued to try and help and failed miserably.

"Finished." Artemis stated.

She knotted off her cord and leaned across the coffee table to tie off Conner and M'Gann's finished strands. She looked across the room to where Zatanna and Kaldur were camped out on the newspaper covered floor with hot glue guns and sea shells. "How are you guys coming?"

Zatanna glanced up from the ornament she was working on and gave the archer a thumbs up. "Almost through here, we're just putting on a few finishing touches."

Artemis grinned and her eyes zeroed in on Robin and Wally. "Great! So all we're waiting on now are Robin and Baywatch."

"Hey!" Wally exclaimed indignantly as he tried to get up, only to be shoved back down by Robin. The boy wonder almost had Kid Flash free, and he wasn't about to let the ginger screw it up now.

"You two can go back to doing your cat and dog impression after I'm finished here." He stated with a grin. "Until then, chill."

Artemis shook her head at the pair and turned her eyes to the tree. "Does anyone know where the ladders are kept? Because M'Gann's the only one who's going to be able to reach the top of the tree otherwise."

"If there is one, it'd be in the storage room opening off of the hanger, that's the only one big enough." Robin answered without looking up. He was almost finished!

"I could go get it." Conner offered.

Artemis nodded. "That'd be great. M'Gann and I can start setting out some of the ornaments and garlands, so as soon as Robin finishes with 'Wally the light up wise apple' we can start throwing those lights on the tree."

The clone quietly trotted out of the room, Wolf trailing behind him. He returned several minutes later empty handed. "I couldn't find it."

Zatanna finished attaching hooks to the sea shell ornaments, gingerly setting the last one down. "So what do we do now?"

"We make do with what we _do_ have." Kaldur answered calmly. "M'Gann can fly, and we can lift up Artemis, Zatanna, and Robin, as they are the lightest.

Robin suddenly cackled. "Hold that thought! Conner, come with me!" He darted out of the room without another word, taking the tunnel that led to the gymnasium.

Conner heaved a sigh and followed him, wondering what the young bird was up to now. His confusion only grew when he saw what it was Robin wanted his help with.

"What are you going to do with those?"

Robin grinned up at him. He had pulled a pair of volleyball net poles from a corner of the Gym and was quickly removing the net from them. "Making my own ladder."

He finished and tossed the balled up net in a corner. "These things have wheels on them, so I can get one on my own. If you wouldn't mind wheeling the other one in..?"

He phrased the last bit as a question, knowing how the clone disliked orders.

Conner shrugged. "Sure. But I don't see how these are going to help you get the lights on the tree."

"You'll see soon enough." Robin answered, tilting the pole until it was settled on its wheels and started off back toward the living room. "It'll be easier to just show you. Come on, we'd better get back before Wally gets himself tangled up in the lights again."

Conner smiled, easily hefting the other volleyball pole. "Or eats the popcorn string…" he muttered quietly.

* * *

"Dude! What are you doing with those?" Wally asked as the two boys returned to the living room with their prize.

Robin ignored him, setting his up as close to the tree as he could manage and instructing the clone to set the other one up on the opposite side of the tree.

"Don't tell me you know how to pole dance." Artemis muttered, rolling her eyes.

Robin had climbed up onto the pole, and he now paused halfway up its length. "Actually... I do know how to do that…" he admitted, flushing beet red with embarrassment.

Wally, Artemis, and Zatanna's jaws dropped in almost perfect unison, the rest giving them confused looks, as they had no idea what Artemis and Robin were talking about.

Robin began climbing the pole again, climbing until his torso was above the top of the pole and locking his legs around it to hold him in place. "I had to take a dance class a few years back to keep my cover, and pole dancing was one of the more interesting sections they offered, so I slipped it in. M'Gann, if you could grab the lights and give me a hand?"

The Martian girl grabbed up one of the light strings and floated into the air. Robin showed her how to wind the string around the tree, then continued.

"So I learned how to do it, and it's actually kind of fun." Seeing the mischievous look on Wally's face, he added, "No I do _not_ dance professionally, and _no_ Wally, I will _not_ be performing for you guys! The only reason I still practice is because it's good exercise!"

Artemis grinned. "Does Batman know you pole dance?"

Robin shuddered at the thought, sliding a little farther down the pole to string the lights lower. "Not so far as I know. And I hope he never finds out, 'cause he'd probably kill me. You should've seen the mortified look on my grandpa's face when he caught me practicing in the gym at home!"

"You're grandfather, the old _gentleman_, catches his beloved grandson pole dancing! Where is a camera when you _need_ one?" Wally cackled.

"What's pole dancing?"

Those in the know flinched at the clone's innocent question.

At length it was Aqualad who answered. "While I am not familiar with the particulars, I believe it is of a less reputable skill set here on the surface world."

"That's probably about the safest way to describe it." Artemis agreed. "Heaving a sigh, she added to Conner. "It's basically one of the dirtiest of dirty dancing styles, ok?"

Having had a talk with Artemis once about dancing after he happened to catch her dancing in the kitchen to music on her ipod, Conner knew that there _was_ such a thing as dirty dancing and that it _wasn't_ something one did in polite company.

It had been a rather awkward conversation for Artemis, less so for the naive clone.

Conner frowned. "So why did Robin learn that, if it's such a bad skill to have?"

Zatanna smiled. "It's not a _bad_ skill to have, it's just…"

"Highly frowned upon!" Wally interjected, grinning madly.

Robin cackled from his spot on the pole. "To put it lightly! And as to _why _I took it, I figured if I _had_ to take ballet and tap, I was going to take something that I thought was actually _interesting_ and _fun_!"

The boy wonder scooted down a little farther and offered the light strand to Artemis. "Here Arty, you and Kaldur take this one. M'Gann and I'll start the next light strand. Zee and Conner can start on the garlands..." he paused, then added with a laugh. "Wally, you'd better help Zatanna and Conner, I don't think it'd be a good idea to let you touch the lights again!"

Wally stuck his tongue out at his best friend, and ran to get his box. "Ok! I brought some." He grinned and pulled out a loop of a multicolored paper chain. "Made it myself! It was Aunt Iris's idea!"

Artemis looked up from the strand of lights she was winding around the base of the tree.

After looking at Wally's creation for a couple minutes, she nodded and returned to her work, passing the light strand around the tree to Kaldur. "Ah. That explains it."

Wally frowned, passing a couple coils of paper chain to Zatanna. "Explains what?"

Artemis paused in her work and grinned at him. "Well you're not gonna come up with something that clever all by yourself!"

* * *

Conner smiled, and carefully hung another of Kaldur's shell ornaments on the spruce.

The tree was beautiful and, as M'Gann put it, they weren't through with it yet. They had the lights and garland on, and were now hanging the various ornaments. A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he glanced back to find the speedster there.

Wally grinned and pointed past Conner at the tree. "Look."

The Kryptonian followed Wally's finger, his eyes landing on one of the lights in a string. The lights on this string were larger than the other strings, bulbous plastic pieces with glass tubes filled with colored liquid coming out of the top of them. His eyes widened as he looked at the liquid in the tubes.

Bubbles were slowly starting to run up the tubes!

Wally's grin widened at the clone's look of surprise. "And that, 'Supes' is why they call them bubble lights!" He patted the Conner's shoulder and looked up the pole at Robin. "Hey Rob, we're almost through with Zee and Kaldur's ornaments. "Ok if we break out your stuff?"

The young ninja glanced down from his spot on the pole and nodded. "Yeah, sure Wall's. Go for it. I'll be down in a couple minutes."

He returned his attention to the upper boughs of the tree, leaning out from the pole to hang more of Zatanna's silver stars and Kaldur's sea shells on the tree.

The speedster grinned and zipped across the room, returning in mere seconds with the boy wonder's storage container.

He set it on the floor and flipped the lid off, lifting out the first of the ornaments and shucking the wrapping onto the lid.

Curious to see what sort of ornaments the mysterious Robin had brought, Zatanna and Conner both retrieved ornaments from the box, discarding the wrappings.

Zatanna found herself holding a glass ball ornament with a miniature Eiffel Tower inside.

Conner found himself holding a carved wooden bird the size of his fist, the wood stained a deep red.

Flipping it over, the clone was surprised to find burn marks set into the belly of the bird. He frowned, gazing at the coal black marks. They were letters, he realized, but letters the likes of which he'd never seen before. And so he looked to Robin for answers.

After all, they were his ornaments, right? Surely he'd know what the letters meant.

"Robin? Can you read this?"

"Hm?" Robin hung the last of the ornaments in his hands and looked down at his friend, wondering what Alfred could possibly have packed that would have a foreign language on it.

His skin paled and his eyes widened behind his shades at the sight of the ornament Conner was holding up to him.

"Robin?" Conner asked, concerned.

He had learned early on that his super hearing could tell him things about his teammates that his eyes couldn't. He could hear Robin's heart speeding up, pounding harder, could hear the young ninja's breath catch in his throat.

His ears were telling him that his friend was caught off guard, under duress.

Robin slowly slid down the pole, locking his legs about halfway down to stop himself, and reached out to touch the wooden bird. "I can read it." he said softly. "It means, 'The Robin was born to fly'… It was a gift. I haven't seen it in years. I didn't realize my grandfather had packed it!"

Conner hesitantly reached for the cloth that had encased the bird. "Do you want me to wrap it up and put it back…?"

Robin smiled and shook his head. "No." He gave a small laugh. "No, go ahead and hang it up Conner. It's about time the robin flew again, and I can't think of a better place for it to start!"

In a move his friends knew for a _fact_ he'd learned in dance class, the boy wonder leaned back to dangle upside down over the box, his hands dipping in to retrieve more of the ornaments. From there he returned to an upright position without using his hands.

Grinning at the looks on his friends faces, he scooted back up the pole to unwrap the ornaments.

"Hey Wally!"

The redhead glanced up. "Yeah? Hey…!" He ducked his head, shielding himself with his arms to avoid the wadded up pieces of cloth Robin was hurling at him from the height and safety of his pole.

Grinning, he hurled one of the wads of cloth back up at his friend. "You can't stay up there forever Rob!" he yelled.

Robin merely laughed and hung up the two ornaments in his hand. "No, but I can stay up here a lot longer than your stomach will let you stay down there!"

Kaldur chuckled. "Touché." He muttered with a grin.

Artemis laughed and pulled her own box out from under the coffee table, pushing it toward Wally. "Stop pouting Baywatch."

Wally gave her a grudging smile and flipped open Artemis box. They had strung up Artemis's popcorn garland earlier, but this was the first chance he'd gotten to peek in her box.

He frowned, his eyes taking a few minutes to understand what it was, then he burst into laughter. "No way! Did you make these?" Seeing the blonde archer nod, he stared down at the ornaments in the box. "How the heck did you make these?"

"Very carefully." Artemis answered, grinning as the young speedster carefully lifted out her creations.

Wally laughed, spinning the little propeller on a little tin aero plane. "These are awesome!"

Zatanna pulled tin snowflake out and turned it over in her hands, grinning at the red Coca-Cola logo on one side. "These are pretty cool Artemis! I love how you made them out of pop cans!"

"Really?" Wally flipped the silver plane over a couple times. "What kind of can is this made out of?"

"Umm…"Artemis frowned thoughtfully. "That's the inside of a root beer can I think."

She fished another plane out of the box, this one made out of a red Monster can, and spun the propeller. "These ones with the moving parts are the hardest. But those…" she pulled out another one, this one a cut to look like a Chinese paper lantern and made out of another Coca-Cola can. "_These_ are the easiest and most fun to make!"

"Might I?" Kaldur reached down over her shoulder and carefully took the tin can lantern from his teammate, lifting it up to his own eye level. "What is that inside it?"

"Oh." Artemis quickly reached up to thread her fingers through the ribs of the lantern. A click sounded, and the inside of the can lit up. "It's a lantern."

The Atlantian smiled. "Clever. To many of these can be found in the waters of my home. It is about time someone found a positive use for them." He passed the lantern to Conner, smiling at the open look of wonder on the clone's face as he showed it to M'Gann.

A cackle sounded from above, and then Robin was amongst them.

He scooped up several more ornaments and darted back up his pole, laughing at the chagrined look on Wally's face when the speedster realized he'd missed his chance at revenge.

Giggling, M'Gann picked up one of Artemis's tin can snowflakes and floated into the air. "Come on! We're not done yet!"

The others looked at each other and grinned, each picking up an ornament or two.

"She's right you know." Wally chuckled.

Artemis laughed and leapt to her feet picking up another one of her tin can lanterns and lighting it. "Well come on then! These ornaments aren't gonna hang themselves!"

* * *

"Unbelievable! _Nobody_ brought a tree topper!" Wally laughed, burying his fingers in his thick red hair and shaking his head at the pure ridiculousness of it all. "How did we _miss_ that?"

"We didn't!" Zatanna giggled. "Kaldur and I made one earlier. We put it in the kitchen on top of the fridge to let the glue dry!"

The Atlantian gave his surprised friends a small, amused smile and headed for the kitchen. "I shall retrieve it. The glue will certainly have set by this time."

"Man, you and Kaldur 'ave sure been busy with those glue guns today!" Robin laughed from his safe haven on the top of his pole. Wally had yet to exact his revenge on the diminutive ninja. "You guys got anything else hidden away?"

"Nothing I'm telling you about boy wonder! And you'd better not peek, or you're getting coal for Christmas!" the magician answered, a mock serious look on her face.

"Oh look at it! It's beautiful!" M'Gann squealed, drawing their attention to the newly returned Kaldur, and the tree topper he held in his hands.

Looking at the Atlantian's creation, the others couldn't help but agree.

The topper was made of a single shell, a wire coming down out of the bottom of it in an ever widening spiral. It was a beautiful starfish, a pale white-ish cream in color, edged in various shades of crimson and covered in small red knobs.

Simple.

But beautiful nonetheless.

"I believe the surface dwellers call this a 'Red Knobbed Starfish'." Kaldur stated, joining the others around the tree. Giving a small smile, he held it out to Conner. "The honor is yours, my friend. Place it on the tree."

Conner beamed, carefully taking the starfish. Glancing up at the tree, his smile faded. "I can't. I can't reach that far." He admitted. "M'Gann or Robin will have to do it."

"Bull." Artemis answered. Inside her mind she called to M'Gann, hoping the Martian could hear her. **_Hey M'Gann, give him a lift!_**

M'Gann giggled and held her hands out toward her boyfriend, her eyes glowing silver green with her use of telekinesis, making him yelp in surprise when he floated up off the floor. "Put it on the tree Conner!"

Giving her a look that clearly said she would be making up for this scare later, the clone turned his attention to the tree.

Flying through someone else's telekinesis always made him nervous. M'Gann's concentration was usually pretty good, but there had been more than one occasion in which she'd become distracted, and he'd made a crash landing!

He shook his head, putting such memories out of his mind.

Handling the starfish with the utmost care, he gently settled the wire spiral around the top of the tree. Spotting a cord with a plug hanging down inside the spiral, he quickly plugged it into one of the light strings.

A light flickered on inside the starfish, causing it glow warmly in the clones hands. He smiled, letting go of it and allowing M'Gann to lower him back to the floor of the cave.

"_Now _it's finished." Robin said with a grin, slowly sliding down the pole to stand with his friends. Catching Wally eyeing him, he held up his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture. "Truce?"

The speedster grinned a slung an arm around his best friends shoulders. "Truce." He agreed.

M'Gann moved in close to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his waist. She was glad they'd done this, and she could sense similar feelings coming from the rest of the team.

The look of joy and pure wonder on Conner's face as he gazed up at their tree made all of this _more_ than worthwhile.

After several minutes, Artemis turned and walked away. Grabbing the giant popcorn bowl off the coffee table, she grinned at her teammates. "There's still some food left over that we could toss in the microwave, and we've got plenty of popcorn. Anyone up for a Christmas movie marathon before we hit the sack?"

Wally whooped and through a fist in the air. "I'm in!" he and Robin chorused in unison.

Kaldur smiled. "I have no objections."

Zatanna nodded eagerly, snitching a piece of popcorn out of Artemis bowl. "Count me in! Just let me get some smaller bowls from the kitchen so we're not all crowded onto one couch trying to reach the popcorn!" she laughed, heading for the kitchen.

M'Gann giggled and nodded enthusiastically, followed by a smiling Conner.

Passing the popcorn bowl to Kaldur, as he was less likely to eat _all_ the popcorn in a microsecond, Artemis snagged her backpack from behind the couch and rummaged around in it. "I don't know what you guys wanna watch. I've got 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas', the cartoon, not the one with Jim Carrey. And then I've got 'Home Alone' one and two."

"I've got 'Frosty The Snowman', 'Frosty Returns', 'Santa Clause Is Coming To Town', and 'Rudolf The Red-Nosed Reindeer' in my room." Wally admitted, laughing.

Seeing the look on Artemis's face, he shrugged. "What? I told you Christmas was one of my favorite holidays!" Hailing the magician coming out of the kitchen, he called. "Hey Zee! What Christmas movies do you have?"

Zatanna paused, thoughtful. "I put all my movies in the rack when I moved in." she answered, gesturing to the movie rack beside the TV. "I think I've got 'Bah Hummduck' over there, and 'Frosty The Snowman'. I'm not sure…"

Wally darted over to the movie rack, scanning the various titles. "Yeah, those are here. There's 'A Muppets Christmas Carol' here to."

"How about you Robin? What are your favorites?" Artemis asked, including the young ninja in the debate as she handed a cereal bowl of popcorn to Conner.

The raven haired boy smiled. "I could run home and pick up 'It's A Wonderful Life' and 'Cricket On The Hearth'." He offered.

Artemis cocked her head. "'Cricket On The Hearth', don't think I've heard of that one."

Wally darted over to get his own bowl of popcorn. "Neither had I until I met Rob a few years back. It's an animated version of a book written by the same guy who did _A Christmas Carol_…what was his name again?"

"I believe that would be Charles Dickens." Kaldur offered.

Wondering how the heck the Atlantian knew that, Wally plowed right on, stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "Yeah that guy! Anyway, it's about this cricket, an he's trying to help out this toymaker, and…"

"You sure you're not mixing 'Cricket On The Hearth' up with Pinocchio?" Artemis teased.

He gave her a wounded look. "Positive! And it's not a half bad movie."

"Only fools are positive Wall's." Robin answered with a grin. "You guys pick the first movie and get things set up. I'll run home and get the movies real quick."

Robin turned and headed for the zeta tubes, calling over his shoulder. "Save me some popcorn!"

"You got it!" Wally called. Grabbing an extra bowl, he reached to dip it into the big popcorn bowl.

"Wally!" Artemis yelled, slapping his hands away.

"What?" Wally yelled back, rubbing the back of his smarting hand. "It's not for me, it's for Rob!" He tried to fill the little bowl again, only to have Artemis snatch it out of his hand. "Arty!"

Artemis filled the bowl and set it on the coffee table. "And if I let you keep hold of it, you're going to eat it, and Robin won't get any!"

Wally's mouth dropped open, offended. "I would not!"

Artemis grinned. "Wanna bet? Five says you eat it before Robin gets back!"

Wally stuck his chin out defiantly. "Deal. Now hand it over!" Taking the bowl, he added. "What movie are we watching anyway?"

Zatanna smiled. "You said you had 'Santa Clause Is Coming To Town', right Wally? We should probably start off with that one so Conner knows who the man with the red suit and big bushy white beard is, don't you think?"

"That would be a wise decision." Kaldur gave a soft smile. "While I am familiar with surface traditions, I would not mind refreshing my memory as well."

Wally laughed and nodded. "Santa Clause it is then!" He yelled, darting away. He was back within' seconds, popping the disc out of its box and into the player before settling himself on a beanbag chair with the two bowls of popcorn.

Laughing, the others took their seats, settling in to watch as the Rankin/Bass logo came on screen.

Artemis and Kaldur took their spots in the armchairs, Zatanna, Conner, and M'Gann settling in on the couch. True to form, Conner took the seat on the end and M'Gann cuddled in close to his side, making the others smile at the image the couple presented.

They were well into the movie, and the Kringle's had just discovered Chris lying on their front stoop, when the computer announced Robin's return.

_Recognized. Robin. B. Zero. One._

As the boy wonder approached, Wally scooped up the remote and paused the movie. How _he'd _ended up with the remote was anyone's guess, as Kaldur had had it originally.

The speedster held up the bowl he'd been saving for Robin.

"Hey Rob! I saved you some popco…" He trailed off, emerald eyes growing wide and jaw dropping. "…popcorn…"He flushed, embarrassed, and dug his wallet out of his jeans. "Must've gotten the bowls mixed up." He admitted, tossing a five dollar bill to Artemis. "You win Arty."

Robin chuckled, dropping the movies he'd gone to retrieve on the coffee table and snagged a bean bag for himself. "It's ok Wall's."

Wally shook his head. "No it's not." He scooped up his own bowl and passed it to Robin. "Go ahead and take mine."

"I'll just get more out of the big bowl Wally, you don't have to." Robin argued good naturedly. He made a reach for the big popcorn bowl, only to realize that there were only a few un-popped kernels rolling around in the bottom.

"Ah…..Share?"

Wally grinned and played the movie, passing Robin the bowl to hold. "Share." He agreed, knowing the altruistic Robin would never agree to taking the whole bowl.

"But you get first dibs!"

* * *

Long chapter for you guys, as a reward for being so faithful!

REVIEW! I be longin' for some reader interaction!

Until next time...


	8. Aftermath

(sigh...) ...So much for getting this all up by Christmas! Sorry about that guys. This has not been an easy Christmas. I hope all of yours went great!

I've been reading my stories aloud to my family, and have learned to my delight that they are both my biggest supporters and greatest critics! They're also amazing springboards for bouncing ideas off of! So as I churn out these new chapters, they'll be Beta'ing them for me.

Shout outs go to: Elementa-Aura, Clouddreams, AelitaOfTheWolves. You three are sensational!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"Well, that was fun!" Wally yawned, propping his elbows on the kitchen counter and resting his chin in his hands.

It was Saturday morning, or rather noon, considering that they were quickly approaching eleven thirty! The team had stayed up well into the early hours of the morning watching every Christmas movie they could get their hands on, finally turning in around two o'clock.

Robin chuckled. "Could've been worse."

Wally made a face. "How were we supposed to know he'd think Santa Clause was real and start acting all paranoid?" he shook his head and grinned. "I never really thought about it like that, but Santa Clause is sort of the world's biggest creeper, isn't he? The way he's always watching, sees you when you're sleeping and knows when you're awake and all that?"

"Oh man…" Robin rested his forehead in his hand. "I am never looking at Santa Clause the same way again! …Can you imagine how he would've reacted if we'd tried explaining the Tooth Fairy to him?" He snorted. "And just wait till Easter and Saint Patrick's Day roll around and we have to explain the Easter bunny and _leprechauns_ to him!"

M'Gann giggled and set a plate of semi burnt pancakes in front of Wally, who was laughing so hard at the mental image he could barely breath, the silverware, butter, and syrup floating onto the table a moment later.

So far only Wally, Robin, and M'Gann were up.

Robin was awake because he just _couldn't_ sleep past noon, no matter how tired he was! And Wally was up because he, for some strange reason neither of them could fathom, had apparently decided to crash in _Robin's_ room.

M'Gann was up simply because she had no apparent sleeping pattern that the team could discern.

She slept when she was tired, and she woke up when she pleased. The question wasn't _if_ she grew tired, but _when. _Wally and Robin had walked into the kitchen to already find her there flipping pancakes.

They had _no idea_ when she'd gotten up.

A plate of pancakes similar to Wally's, though less highly stacked, floated from the counter to land in front of Robin, the silverware following close behind.

"Thanks M'Gann." He said gratefully, Wally quickly echoing the sentiment.

M'Gann beamed. "You're welcome!" She cocked her head, then returned to the stove, adding more pancake batter to the skillet. "The others are waking up. They'll be here soon."

The two gave her curious looks, then shrugged and returned their attention to scoffing the pancakes.

Though she didn't enter their minds, as that would be an invasion of privacy on her part, she often touched their emotions to make sure they were alright. Knowing what little they did about her past on Mars, the team couldn't fault her for it, and felt honored that they were that important to her.

True to her word, the rest of the team shuffled in to the kitchen not long after, most in varying states of weariness.

Wally grinned at a half asleep Artemis. "Good morning star shine! The earth says hello!" He called, waving a hand in front of her face as she plopped down on one of the kitchen chairs.

Artemis opened bleary eyes to give him a tired, though no less heartfelt, glare. "If you want to survive to see the rest of the day, I suggest you can it till I've had my morning coffee!"

Robin cackled. "Well, Artemis had a good time last night! I say we make 'Christmas Movie Night' after decorating the tree a team tradition!"

Wally grinned and nodded. "Sounds good to me!" A mischievous look crossed his face. "Hey Rob, you know what else we should do more often?"

Seeing the bird's questioning look he pointed into the living room. "We should totally drag those poles out of the corner of the gym so you can 'practice' on them more often…!"

No one was really surprised when Artemis slapped Wally upside the head.

Nor were they surprised when she did it a second time for good measure.

However, as they mopped up the milk Robin had spluttered out, they had to admit they were impressed.

They hadn't realized that you could get that much distance when spitting milk out your nose!

Zatanna shook her head, rubbing the choking bird's back as he got himself back under control. "Count on Robin to come up with a novel way to get a milk mustache…"

* * *

"Did you have a good time?"

Dick looked up as he exited the antique grandfather clock that hid the Bat Cave's entrance and smiled at his guardian. Bruce was holding a steaming mug, probably coffee, in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

He was looking at Dick expectantly.

Dick grinned and gave him a thumbs up, as he fell into step with Bruce. "It was great! Just wait till you see the cave! We've got the tree all set up, and Zatanna had some of that fake pine garland so we hung that around the ceiling. And Kaldur brought up some kind of star fish for us to use as a tree topper!"

Bruce nodded, smiling at Dick's enthusiasm as he led the way upstairs. "Good. And exactly what time did you get to bed?"

Dick grinned as he followed Bruce up, having expected this question.

He knew it was one of Bruce's ways of judging whether or not Robin would patrol with Batman that night. "Pretty late. We had a Christmas movie marathon after we finished decorating. I think we got to bed around two in the morning." Seeing the slightly disapproving look on his mentors face, he added. "I can still patrol if you need me to. I didn't get up till a little past eleven fifteen."

Bruce sipped at his coffee thoughtfully. "I'm not sure whether Batman will be patrolling tonight." He admitted. "Tonight's supposed to be a quiet night."

Dick put on a mock astonished face. "You mean you _actually_ might get a night _off_?" he laughed. "I think I'll run upstairs and right it on my calendar! The day Gotham _actually_ gave Batman a _night off!_"

Bruce rolled his eyes. The two rounded a corner in the hall and nearly ran into Alfred, juggling an arm load of cleaning supplies as he tried to get the door to the attic open.

Dick grinned and darted forward to throw his arms around the old butler, cleaning supplies and all.

"Thanks for making and packing up all that food for us Alfred. The team said to tell you they really appreciated it!"

Alfred smiled. "Especially young Wallace I presume?"

Dick laughed and nodded. "_Especially_ Wally!" he agreed. His smile faded a little. "Alfred?"

"Hm?" The old butler raised his eyebrows questioningly. He had a pretty good idea what Dick's next statement was going to be about. Time to see if his intuition was correct.

"…thanks for packing those ornaments." Dick said after a long moment, making Alfred smile. "Especially the Robin… I needed that. I'd completely forgotten that Mr. Haley had sent those over! I didn't have the heart to use them before."

Alfred smiled and nodded. "I know. Sometimes familiarity can be a comfort, when our loved ones are lost. But sometimes the reminder can be too much for our wounded hearts to bear, and we need time away from familiarity to allow those wounds to heal."

He adjusted his armload of cleaning supplies. "I suspected you might have forgotten them, but I wasn't quite sure. I am glad to hear I was correct!"

He nodded briskly towards the door he'd been trying to open. "Now if one of you young sirs would kindly open the door for me, I would be very much obliged. It seems I have neglected to give the attic a thorough cleaning and all manner of dust has collected up there. So if you will excuse me, I'll go and rectify the matter!"

Dick hurried to open the door, having recognized a certain look in Alfred's eyes that he'd come to dread over the years.

Such a look often preceded Dick being sent to his room for a few hours when the 'atrocious mess' became too much for Alfred's sense of neatness to bear. It had also often made an appearance when he and Bruce returned from a night on patrol exceptionally dirty, and the butler told them in no uncertain terms that they would have to shower down in the Bat Cave before he'd let them set foot in the mansion!

That look was scary, Dick had decided.

Batman had the Bat Glare, which was a scary look in and of itself and had been known to make criminals and Justice League heroes alike tremble in their boots! That look said that you were in serious trouble. But he'd also learned very quickly, that the Bat Glare couldn't hold a candle to Alfred's look.

Even the Batman bowed before the Butler Glare!

The two watched as Alfred trundled up the stairs to the attic. After several moments, Dick closed the door and he and Bruce continued on down the hall.

At length Bruce shook his head and glanced back down the hall. "He does realize he doesn't have to clean the attic doesn't he?"

Dick chuckled. "He knows it, and he can't help it!"

Bruce frowned down at his protégé. "How so?"

Dick's chuckles slowly grew into full blown laughter as he answered. "Because he's just like you, or you're just like him! Alfred is to dust bunnies what Batman is to Gotham's crooks!"

Bruce watched his ward in amusement as the teen picked up a duster off the floor that Alfred must've dropped along the way and began brandishing it in front of him like a weapon.

"Dust bunnies beware! Alfred the Bat Butler is on the case!" Dick crowed, swatting at imaginary dust bunnies.

Bruce shook his head, wondering exactly how much sugar Dick had had at the mountain, and smiling in amusement as he realized the entire conversation had been caught on film by one of the security cameras.

Oh, just wait till Alfred saw this…

* * *

Lol, Bruce you are a devious man. And poor Dick, you will not be hearing the end of this for a while! I'll try to get the updates flowing more regularly for you guys!

Review! I've missed you guys!

Until next time...


	9. Spreading The Christmas Cheer!

Hey guys, thanks for hitting up my inbox with reviews, you guys are amazing! I saw some new names there, which is really cool! So to the newbies, Welcome! To the veterans, Welcome Back! and to the lurkers...You guys need to get your tails in gear!

Shout out's to the ever so awsome: AelitaOfTheWolves, Seraband, doglover200, Clouddreams, and Darkness of the Dawn! You folks are amazing!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"So, what are we doing exactly?"

Robin smiled at the clone as the bio ship carried the team toward the outskirts of Happy Harbor. "Spreading the Christmas cheer a little." He answered, grinning.

Seeing Conner's look of confusion deepen, Robin sighed and explained further.

"I usually stick to the ones in Gotham, but when I heard about the orphanage here in Happy Harbor having issues I figured it might be something fun to keep the team occupied. As far as I know, Batman doesn't have any missions planned till after New Years, so it's up to us to keep ourselves busy." He explained.

"So, it's a sort of fundraiser for the orphanage?" Zatanna asked.

Robin shook his head. "No, though they could sure _use _one. This is just us showing up to do something nice for these kids. With the rough year they've had, they deserve it!"

"We're here!" M'Gann called. "Where should I land?"

"Land behind the house." Kaldur answered calmly, gazing out the window at the old three story house that served as the orphanage. "It would probably be as well that we do not draw too much attention to ourselves."

"Why not?" Asked Wally. As per usual, he had food in his hand, and in this case it was a granola bar.

Artemis gave him a look that clearly stated how low she thought his IQ was. "Because as far as I know, no one ran this by the league first. We're just going out and doing it."

Wally frowned, swallowing the last of his granola bar. "So? What else is new?"

Artemis threw her hands up in exasperation and sat back in her seat. "You are so hopeless…!"

Wally grinned, thoroughly enjoying himself. Balling up the granola wrapper, he took careful aim and fired, flicking it at the back of Artemis's head with expert ease.

He scored a direct hit.

"WALLY!"

Robin cackled. If Artemis hadn't been strapped in she probably would've been up out of her seat slapping Wally silly by now. "Wally, you are _so_ getting coal for Christmas!"

* * *

The big wooden back door of the old house was opened by the headmistress, a woman by the name of Faith Warner. She and her twin sister Hope were the sole proprietors of this place, and they had been caring for it's children for almost thirty-five years!

Both were elderly women with brown eyes and auburn hair shot with streaks of silver, identical in almost every way. They were hard working women, and yet the only descriptive word that did them justice was that they were ladies.

Faith gave them a warm smile and ushered them into the entry way.

"Welcome! Do come in out of the cold, you'll catch your death out there!" She stated, adding to Robin as she closed the door. "My Robin, when you said you would try to bring plenty of helping hands to decorate the orphanage, you certainly weren't kidding!

Robin grinned. "I keep my promises." He answered. "Faith, this is the team. That's Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna. Guys say hello to Miss Faith Warner. She's the headmistress here."

Faith shook her head as she shook hands with the team.

"Just Miss Faith dear! And I'm headmistress in name only. You see, back when Hope and I opened our home up to Happy Harbor's orphans when the city's orphanage closed down, it seemed that some legal matter or other required us to have one established headmistress. Hope and I flipped a coin, and my name was put on the paperwork. But we make all of our decisions regarding the children together."

"Oh Faith…?" a voice almost one and the same with Faith's called from another room. "Have you seen my book? I can't seem to find it anywhere and the children are waiting in the main room!"

Faith's identical twin entered the room and stopped for a moment in surprise before smiling and coming forward to greet them. "Oh Faith why didn't you tell me we had guests?"

Faith laughed. "They've only just arrived Hope! And as for your book, you'll have to be a bit more specific than that! You have _thousands_ of books in this house! I declare, you've gone and stuffed every nook and cranny _full_ of them!"

"I probably have!" Hope admitted with a chuckle.

She gestured to the pegs lining the walls, many already occupied by children's coats. "You can hang your coats there dears, and you don't have to take your shoes off but you're more than welcome to. And I'm looking for that Christmas Seuss book you and the children like so much Faith. 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'."

Faith gave her sister an exasperated look. "It's in the playroom on the shelf, exactly where you put it last night so you would know right where it was at story time today. Those were your exact words."

Hope made a face and put a hand over her mouth in consternation. "You're right. I completely forgot." She motioned to the heroes, most of whom had shucked their coats by this time. "Well? Are you going to introduce me to our guests or not?"

* * *

Hope and Faith tittered softly as they led the heroes down the hall toward the main room.

Since M'Gann had set the bio ship down in the backyard, none of the children had seen them arrive.

Now they were going to surprise them!

Arriving at the large double doors, the two sisters slipped through them, taking Robin with them. The others waited behind the door, grinning from ear to ear as they waited their cue.

"Miss Hope! We found the book and…!" One of the older girls called as she held up the book, only to trail off when she realized there was someone else with their caretakers. Then a smile lit her face as she realized who that someone _was._

Hope clapped her hands to get the children's attention. "Children, look who's back!" she called.

Cheering, the orphans jumped to their feet and came to greet them.

"I told them you'd come back!" one exceptionally little boy clinging to the fur of a large German Shepherd told him excitedly. "I just knew you would!"

Robin grinned down at the boy. He scooped the little one up, settling him on his hip. "Of course I would! I promised didn't I?" The boy nodded, making his blonde curls bounce, and Robin's grin widened even further.

He tapped the boy's nose and turned to open the door to the team. "And I brought some friends to help give us a hand!"

To say that the children were excited to see them would have been the understatement of the year.

It was probably the understatement of the century!

Batman and Robin tended to stay out of the line light as much as possible, making them more the stuff of legends than actual people. Not so with some of Robin's teammates.

Wally was often on the TV with the Flash, and Artemis had been seen several times with Green Arrow. Even M'Gann, Kaldur, and Zatanna had been caught on film with their respective mentors from time to time!

The only one they were completely unfamiliar with was Superboy.

He stood back against the door, waiting for the inevitable question of 'who's that?'. But it didn't come in the way he expected.

It was the little boy who had said he'd _known_ Robin would come back. The boy wonder had set him down to speak with one of the other children, and the youngster was once more clinging to the plush fur of his dog.

Conner tried to sidestep the boy and his dog, but they came to him nonetheless.

The boy pulled one hand out of the canine's thick ruff and carefully put it on Conner's leg, as he couldn't comfortably reach any higher. "Hi! My name's Tony, and this is Hero! What's yours?"

Conner crouched down to be on eye level with him. "My name's Superboy."

The clone actually did a double take when he got a good look at Tony's eyes! Between Kaldur's grey eyes and M'Gann's glowing silver green when she used her powers, he'd seen some unique eyes.

But he'd never seen any like Tony's. They were a pale whitish blue, almost milky, as if there was a film over them. Even the pupil!

Tony smiled, his eyes apparently focused on Conner's chest. "So you're going to be the next Superman?"

Conner shook his head. "No. I might be Superman's clone, but I could never be the next Superman."

Tony cocked his head, absentmindedly stroking Hero's fur. "So, Superman's sort of like your daddy? And why couldn't you?" he asked.

Conner winced. "I don't have the same powers he does." He admitted. "And I guess he's _sort of_ like my Daddy…Not so you'd notice." He froze, not really knowing why he'd said that last part.

Tony smiled, and patted his arm. "My Mommy didn't want to be with me either. She said it's 'cause my eyes are messed up." He told Conner conversationally. "But you're lucky. You can still make up with your Daddy."

Conner sighed and glanced around. The children had drawn the team and Hope and Faith over by the Christmas tree sitting in the middle of the room, awaiting decoration.

No one was near enough to hear.

"It's not that I haven't tried Tony." He answered at length. "It's just that he doesn't want anything to do with me. I was cloned by bad guys, and I guess he thinks that means I'll turn bad sooner or later."

A thought struck him and he frowned. "And what's _wrong _with your eyes?"

Tony waved his hand in front of his face. "They don't _work_. I can't see anything. Miss Faith and Miss Hope gave me Hero when I came here. They said they couldn't do anything to fix _my_ eyes, but maybe Hero could be my _new_ eyes." He explained, and patted the German Shepherd. "And if it was _my_ Daddy, I'd keep tryin'! All of us here keep wishing we had Mommies and Daddies, even if they weren't the best. And you have one!"

Conner gave a small smile. "I guess you're right... Don't worry, I'll keep trying."

Tony grinned and threw his arms around Conner's neck in a reassuring hug. "He'll learn that you're good someday, you'll see!" Letting go, he traced one hand down Conner's arm till he found the clone's hand and grasped it. "Come on, or they'll decorate without us!"

Conner stood, allowing Tony to pull him in the general direction of the tree, Hero gently guiding his young master when Tony began to get off course.

"They won't." he reassured. "I don't think Miss Faith and Miss Hope would let them." He smiled.

"And from the look of those boxes, there's going to be a lot for everyone to do!"

* * *

"A little higher, it's a little crooked!"

Artemis nodded, lifting her piece of the garland a little higher.

The main room was almost set up like a courtyard, a balcony running all the way around the room to let people into the second floor rooms. The front door was at one end of the room, and a staircase at the other end of the room led up to the second floor where it split in two and went up through the ceiling to the third floor.

Artemis and several of the other children were hanging lengths of fluffy silver garland in huge swoops all along the balcony, tying it to the spindles holding up the banister with red bows.

She glanced down at the main floor.

The tree that had been donated to the orphanage had been set up in the center of the room. It wasn't exceptionally big, barely five and a half feet tall, but it was fat. Which left _plenty_ of room for the orphanage's children to hang ornaments on.

"Is that better Angelique?" She called to the girl on the floor.

The girl smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Trapped in a wheelchair as she was, Faith and Hope had to look a little harder for jobs that she could do, and in the end had assigned her the task of making sure that the bows holding up the garland were even.

The other heroes were also hard at work.

Wally was running huge armloads of garland and bows up and down the stairs for Artemis and some of the other children to hang all the way around the balcony.

Zatanna was helping several other children hang homemade wreaths on doors all throughout the mansion.

Robin, M'Gann, and Aqualad were out with several of the older children stringing lights on the outside of the orphanage.

And Conner was helping Tony.

The blind six year old had been assigned the task of setting up the little Christmas village in a large bay window. Conner watched, lending a hand as requested, as an entire snowy village came to life in the bay window in front of his eyes!

Tony smiled, carefully setting the houses up by touch and running the cords from the houses to the power strips on the floor. Once they were all arranged to his liking, he showed Conner how to lay down the 'snow'.

In reality it was just cotton, like what you'd find in a stuffed animal. But they patiently pulled the clumps apart till it laid flat, adding bits and pieces here and there to create 'snow drifts' against the houses.

Once that was done Tony pulled the lid off of a storage tub, revealing small fake trees, animals, and figures.

Tony smiled, handing one of the little figures to Conner. "Have you ever been sledding?"

Conner frowned, carefully setting the child figure down in front of a building whose sign said 'Toy Store'. "Sledding?"

Tony nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Miss Faith and Miss Hope took us all sledding last year, and Miss Faith let me ride in her sled with her since I can't steer and Hero wouldn't get in the sled with me!"

The dog in question was lying against Tony's feet. His ears perked a little and he thumped his tail against the floor, recognizing the sound of his name.

Conner shook his head and set up a couple trees on the outskirts of their miniature village. "No. I've never been sledding."

Tony giggled. "I never went sledding until I came here. Mommy never let me do anything. She didn't think I _could_ do it because I can't see! I didn't either. But Miss Faith and Miss Hope said that's non…" he paused, frowning as he tried to remember the word they'd used. "Non…nonsense. They said that was _nonsense_, and I could do anything if I tried really hard! And they were right! You should come back here again, and _I'll_ take you sledding when the snow falls!"

Conner could only smile at the little boy's surety.

This child was unbelievable! He was a six year old blind orphan living in an orphanage going through one of the hardest Christmas's it had ever seen financially. Miss Hope had told them that she didn't think they'd even be able to afford gifts this year.

Tony had so little going for him, and yet he never once lost hope! Never lost that _smile_.

Conner picked up a group of carolers and set them in front of the miniature water fountain in the middle of their village. "We'll see…"

* * *

"Excuse me, Artemis, was it?"

Artemis glance up from tying one of the bows in place to find Miss Faith there. "Yes Miss Faith?"

Faith gave her an embarrassed smile. "I was wondering if one of you could do me a favor…" she motioned to the chandelier hanging from the ceiling, just a little bit above the second story balcony.

"Several of the bulbs have burnt out you see. We have a tall ladder, but Hope and I are getting older and I hate to ask one of the children to climb that rickety old ladder."

Artemis grinned. "No problem. But I'd ask Miss Martian if I were you, that's right up her alley."

Faith smiled and nodded. "Thank you dear! I'll do that!" She turned and made her way around the balcony to the front of the house. Opening one of the windows, she leaned out of it to call to those outside. Aqualad was the closest.

"Aqualad?"

The Atlantian looked up from what he was doing and gave her a polite smile. "Yes?"

"Would you please ask Miss Martian to come indoors?"

Kaldur nodded. "She will be inside momentarily." He answered, having already told M'Gann through the mental link.

Since she and Robin were working up on the roof, they were using the mental link to relay questions and instructions concerning the lights.

Faith thanked him and closed the window, going back downstairs. M'Gann didn't keep her waiting long. Once the problem had been explained to her, she smiled and assured the woman that replacing the bulbs would be no problem.

They wouldn't even need to break out the ladder!

The bulbs were brought, and as there were six of them M'Gann took them with her mind, rising easily into the air as she did.

Artemis smiled as she watched her green skinned friend. M'Gann had most of the children's full and undivided attention.

After all, it wasn't every day you saw a green skinned girl, much less one that could fly and move things with her mind!

* * *

"Move a little to the right."

Conner obediently moved a step to the right, looking up at the six year old on his shoulders. "That good?"

Tony giggled and nodded, hanging a bright red ball ornament on the tree by touch. Once all the other Christmas decorations had been put up, all of the orphanage's children had come together to decorate the tree.

Everyone was welcome, and none were too small or too old to help. Everyone got to put at least one or two ornaments on the tree, and that included the team!

"All right children, it's time to draw!" Hope called.

"Draw?" Robin asked curiously.

Hope nodded holding up an old battered hat. "Oh yes! To see to it that there's no arguing over who gets to put the angel on, everyone puts their name in the hat, with the exception of whoever got to do it last year."

She paused a minute, running her fingers through the strips of paper to mix them up. "Let me see, I think that was Tony last year. It was his first Christmas with us!"

She held the hat above Robin's head. "Go ahead! Pick a name!"

The acrobat grinned and fished a slip of paper out of the hat. The excitement in the room was almost palpable as he dramatically unfolded it and pretended to be very careful reading the name.

"Angelique!"

Dead silence fell over the group. The girl in the wheelchair looked like she was about ready to cry as she slowly raised her hand to let him know that was _her _name.

"Go ahead and pick another name Robin." The twelve year old said sadly, pushing dark brown bangs back out of her eyes. "I can't climb that ladder."

Conner looked speculatively up at Tony and seemed to come to a conclusion.

He carefully set the boy on his feet, making sure Hero was within easy reach of Tony's hand, and walked around to stand behind Angelique. Without a word of warning to the girl, he very gently picked her up from behind and set her on his shoulder.

"You can reach just fine."

Faith smiled and passed the angel up to her. Angelique starred at the angel in growing amazement and delight.

Conner started moving, and her eyes darted up to the tree, before starring down at him. He had one arm holding her legs in place, the other wrapped around her waist to hold her upright.

She didn't feel the least bit shaky or unbalanced.

He held her until she'd put the angel in it's spot of glory on top of the tree, then let her slide down the front of his shoulder and into his arms so he could cradle her, thinking that would be more comfortable for her.

Faith plugged in the power strip, and the tree lit up.

Hope came forward and wrapped an arm around her sister's waist. "Well, I guess that makes it official." She said with a smile.

Faith nodded. "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas…!" she sing-songed back with a grin.

* * *

Little bit longer chapter for you guys! Lol, listening to Christmas music to keep up the mood while I write, and my sister thinks I'm nuts!...well, she though that anyway, but still. I've explained my reasoning to her, but she might still think me certifiable. Next chapter...SNOW!

Review please! Let's keep up that gorgeous review streak you guys started up last chapter!

Until next time...


	10. Standing Tradition

Woot! Woot! Yet another chapter up for your enjoyment!

Shout outs to the three aswome readers who reveiwed last chapter: Seraband, Angelus-v1, and Clouddreams! You guys have totally made me feel the 'aster'! I want to feel this more often!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"I don't know what to do."

Roy arched an eyebrow at the clone. He'd come by to drop something off at the mountain, and it had surprised the heck out of him when Conner had asked him if he could have a word.

It had surprised him even more when he'd discovered Conner wanted his advice on what to give his teammates for Christmas.

"You know you don't have to Conner."

Conner nodded. "I know…I just.. I want to. If it weren't for the team I'd still be back at Cadmus. Just another weapon…"

Roy smiled, and put a hand on Conner's shoulder.

He understood. He'd felt that way about Oliver after the man adopted him and took him out of that horrid orphanage. Like the man had given him a whole new life, and anything was possible!

And though he'd _never_ admit it, he still felt that way.

"Listen Conner, no matter what you do, they'll like it. Just remember. Whatever you do, it doesn't have to be _big_. More than anything, it's the _thought_ that counts." He told him.

Conner nodded, giving him the tiniest of smiles. "Thanks."

Roy grinned. "You're welcome kid."

* * *

Conner sighed, and sank down on the bed.

Propping up a note pad on his knee, he pulled a pencil out of his pocket and scribbled the word 'gifts' across the top of the page. Down the side of it he wrote each of his friends names, leaving a couple lines in between them so he'd have room to cross out ideas if they didn't work.

The notepad list had been Roy's idea, and as he jotted down his various gift ideas the clone couldn't help but agree it was a good one.

It helped to get his thoughts down on paper, though he certainly did a lot of erasing there at the beginning!

Half an hour, and three pages, later Conner finally had a rough draft of what he wanted to do for his friends. He ran his eye over the page, absentmindedly putting the end of the pencil in his mouth.

A habit he'd picked up from Artemis.

He nodded. Yes, this would work. Now the trick was getting and hiding said items without his friends noticing.

Especially M'Gann!

* * *

_Recognizing. Kid. Flash. B. Zero. Three._

Wally darted out of the Zeta tubes, pausing all of three seconds to see who was there. When no one was readily apparent, he dashed away through the rest of the mountain at super speed to look for them.

He found them in the gym.

Robin grinned. He was in the middle of a handstand on top of the pommel horse, but that didn't seem to faze him as he called to Wally. "What's up Wall's? You look excited!"

Wally came to a stop in front of the pommel horse, literally vibrating. "Dude, I'd be turning _cartwheels_ right now if I knew how!"

Robin laughed, slowly lowering himself till he was in a more upright position, though still supported by just his hands, legs held out straight at either side of his hands parallel to the ground.

"I could teach you." He offered, purposefully ignoring the question of _why_ his friend was so excited.

Wally put his hands on his hips, fully aware of what Robin was doing and glaring at him for it. "Not interested."

Robin shrugged. "Just thought I'd offer." He answered, whipping his body around the horse several times, changing handles as he did so.

Wally just shook his head. He'd known Robin in costume and out for years, and one of the earliest lessons he'd learned was that when Robin was working on the gymnastic equipment, you gave him at least a body length of space.

Usually more.

After that if he _still_ hit you it was either intentional or something had gone _exceptionally_ wrong!

"_ROBIN_!"

The rest of the team looked up with interest, curious to see what was going on with their speedster. He didn't usually whine _that_ loudly, especially at Robin.

The acrobat laughed and finally dismounted the pommel horse. "_Ok_ Wally! What's got you so worked up?"

Wally's grin returned full force. "Dude, it _snowed_ in Happy Harbor this morning! And it's been snowing off and on all day!"

Robin laughed. Yep. That would do it! The first snow of the year always got Wally exceptionally excited! And for good reason! He and Robin had a standing tradition when it came to the first snow of the year.

Hence why Wally was in uniform.

"Great! Just let me get into my uniform. With the modifications Batman put into it to combat Mr. Freeze's ice gun, it's warmer than my winter coat!" he laughed, quickly coming up with an excuse for the team as to why he was suiting up.

He tilted his head forward and let his shades slide down his nose a little, just enough to let Wally see his eyes. Giving his friend a wink and a mischievous smile, he scrunched up his nose to get his sunglasses back in place and glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the team.

"You guys want to come along?"

M'Gann giggled excitedly and literally leapt into the air. "Yes please! I've never seen it snow before!" she grabbed Conner's hand, grinning from ear to ear. "Come on Conner, it'll be fun!"

The clone gave her a small smile and nodded. He'd seen frosty snow on the ground on a couple missions, and he'd seen snow fall on some of the Christmas movies they'd watched, but he'd never_ seen_ it snow with his own eyes.

Seeing the agreeing smiles on the faces of the others Robin grinned and darted away, calling over his shoulder. "Great! Meet you at the door!"

* * *

Conner looked around at the others.

They had all gathered at the door to the mountain, and ironically enough they were only missing Wally.

Everyone had bundled up, and it was actually kind of amusing to see his friends in their bulky winter coats and colorful hats, gloves, and scarves.

Zatanna was wearing a knitted purple hat with a fuzzy pom-pom on top, and Artemis had a neon blue and green scarf on, almost making his eyes smart it was so brightly colored!

M'Gann was the oddest, as she didn't seem to feel the cold at all and was dressed in her customary skirt and short sleeve shirt.

Then again, considering that he'd seen her completely frozen solid in the Belle Reve prison mission in Liouisiana, maybe that wasn't as odd as it looked at first.

He himself was wearing his customary t-shirt, pants, and boots with an army green jacket. And of course Robin was in uniform.

Wally came dashing up in a blur of gold and red, grinning from ear to ear. " All set! Sorry about the wait guys, I had to stop off in the kitchen for a quick snack! Now let's _go _already! The snow's waiting!"

The ramp slowly lowered, letting in a wealth of drifted snow. Wally raced out ahead of them, a cackling Robin hot on his heels. M'Gann giggled and grabbed Conner's hand, excitedly pulling him out into the snow.

Giving Zatanna and Artemis an amused smile, Kaldur led the girls out into the snow after the others.

Conner stared at the world outside Mount Justice in wonder. It was as if the landscape had been transformed overnight! Everything was coated in a thick layer of soft white!

It was one thing to see snow on a mission or on tv, but another thing entirely to see your own home transformed in such a way! He shivered. It was beautiful.

Cold, but beautiful.

He looked around at the rest of his friends, who were already spreading out to explore the snowy landscape. Wally and Robin were doing something over by the trees, he couldn't quite tell what.

But judging from the looks on their faces, he and the team would be finding out soon enough!

M'Gann was hovering in the air above him, apparently fascinated by several large icicles and the way they caught the light. He was about to comment back when a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

He whipped his head around, just in time to see Artemis apparently collapse into a snowdrift!

"Artemis!" Conner called, concern etched on his face as he slogged through the snow to check on her. M'Gann flew through the air above him, not entirely certain why he was worried, but able to tell through their mind link that his worry was sincere. "Are you alright?"

Artemis was lying spread eagled on her back in the snow, moving her arms and legs in tandem and grinning from ear to ear.

She gave Conner a confused look. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm just making a snow angel."

Conner shook his head. "I don't know, I just saw you drop…and what's an angel? The genomorphs didn't cover that one." He added, looking up at M'Gann.

She was often the one he went to for explanations when something perplexed him, her or Aqualad. Not being human themselves, they had an outsider's viewpoint on the culture and had less difficulty explaining it.

Not that his other friends couldn't explain it, but these two seemed to have an easier time of it.

"It's a lady with wings." M'Gann answered promptly.

Artemis had finished her snow angel, and the Martian was carefully helping her up so her imprint in the snow wouldn't be smudged. Once the blonde archer was out of the way, M'Gann pointed to it.

"See? Those are her wings, and that's her skirt."

Conner nodded, recognizing the basic shape from ornaments on the tree. "So, Hawk Girl is an angel? What would you call Hawk Man?"

Artemis bit her lip to keep from laughing. "No, not quite Conner! Hawk Girl is a Thanagarian. An angel is a being from earth, and it can be either a guy or a girl, though you usually see a girl. People can't agree on whether they're real or not, but the people who believe in them say that there's one for every single person on earth, and they look out for us. The religious types say that angels are God's messengers and warriors, fighting against the devil."

Conner nodded. Having seen several bright red devil costumes running around on Halloween, he knew what she was talking about there. A part of him wondered why so many people dressed as the 'evil' devils, rather than the 'good' angels.

An image of the orphan's Christmas tree came to his mind. "So that tree topper the Orphanage used, that's supposed to be what an angel would look like?"

Artemis nodded. "Now you're getting it!"

* * *

Robin grinned, packing the snow into a ball in his hands. This was going to be great!

He ran his eyes over his arsenal of snowballs resting on the ground in front of his knees, then he looked over at Wally. The speedster already had quite the impressive pile of his own settled on the ground in front of him.

The two friends smirked at each other, glancing over their shoulders at their team.

Artemis was making yet another snow angel, and Conner and M'Gann had moved off on their own. The two boys would've bet money on there being some kissing in the couple's near future. Zatanna had created a snowball of her own, and was showing Kaldur how to roll it to start the body of a snow man.

Even Wolf had come outdoors! The massive, pale grey canine was having a good long roll in the snow near the door, his gold eyes following Conner.

No one was the wiser!

Robin grinned at Wally, gathering up his armload of snowballs. "I'll get Zee, Kaldur, and Wolf. You get Artemis, M'Gann, and Conner. Ok?"

Wally nodded eagerly, gathering up his own arsenal. "Dude they are _toast_! How much time do you need to get into position? I'd hate to start the fun without you!"

Robin pointed, pulling up the holo screen of his wrist computer as he did. "You hide over there. I'll sneak through those bushes over there and get closer to Zee and Kaldur. I've hacked the coms, so the others can't hear us when we use them. That'll be our signal."

Wally leaned closer, peering over Robin's shoulder at the screen. It read, 'Memo: Fix the com links when you're done'. "You need to leave yourself a reminder?"

Robin made a face, shutting the wrist computer off. "I don't need to, but it's better safe than sorry! I really don't want to try to explain to Batman how our com links got slaved together so our friends wouldn't hear us planning a snowball attack!"

Wally chuckled. "I can see were that would be a problem! Go get 'em Rob, I'll be ready and waiting!" He said, slipping behind the tree Robin had pointed out.

* * *

Conner yelped, blinking in surprise as he realized a hearty amount of wet snow was sliding down out of his hairline across his temple!

He'd been talking with M'Gann, and had been leaning in to kiss her when the snow had made a sudden impact with the side of his head!

Off in the distance, he could hear the rest of his friends giving startled and, in Artemis's case, annoyed shouts. He turned his head to see Wally and Robin pelting the others with snowballs, laughing madly.

Wally hurled another snowball their way, this time aiming for M'Gann.

But it never reached her. M'Gann's eyes glowed their familiar silver green and the snow ball quickly slowed, coming to a stop about a foot away from her.

She looked past the snowball at Wally, a smile tugging at her lips.

Over by the trees, Zatanna was crouching down in the snow and scooping it up into her own snowball. She grinned evilly at Robin.

Standing, she tossed and caught the snowball in her right hand, settling the other on her hip. "Of course you know this means war…"

Robin cackled, throwing yet another one of his snowballs and nailing hers in midair as she tossed it up again. Laughing at the stunned expressions on her and Kaldur's faces, he turned and darted into the trees.

"Bring it on Zee!"

Zatanna grinned and quickly made herself a new snowball. "Well if he's not going to play fair hiding in those trees, then neither am I!"

She canted out a quick spell. In an instant, fifteen exact copies of her were standing in the snow around her, each one holding a snowball. She grinned, darting forward with her illusions.

This was going to be fun!

Robin watched the sixteen Zatannas race towards his tree. He'd climbed up into an oak for a better advantage, and was being careful to keep his eyes focused on the one _real_ one in the group. He picked up one of his snowballs, raising his hand to take careful aim, and….

WHACK!

Robin tumbled back out of the tree to land in a deep snowdrift. He sat up, shaking his head in bemusement. Zatanna had stopped, and all sixteen Zatannas were laughing their heads off.

Behind her stood Kaldur, already shaping another snowball.

Robin had been so intent on getting Zatanna, and vice versa, that neither of them had seen Kaldur gather up his own snowball. The Atlantian had calmly walked up to Robin's tree, waiting for the perfect opportunity to nail Robin, and taking his chance when it presented itself.

Finished with his snowball, Kaldur straightened and pulled out one of his water bearers again. The water quickly shaped itself into a slingshot, and he dumped the snowball into it and set the homemade slingshot whirling.

"Oh no you don't!" Zatanna yelled, ducking at the last second when he sent it flying her way, her illusion spell fading away.

Back near the door to the mountain, Wally was in trouble!

When it came to snowball fights, being a telepath was a distinct advantage it seemed! Between M'Gann's barrage, and Conner and Artemis adding their own contributions, the speedster was having to work hard to get a snowball in edgewise!

A sudden, devious thought struck him and he tore through the snow straight at Conner and M'Gann. As he neared them, he did a long sliding turn at the last second, kicking up a huge wave of snow into their surprised faces!

The speedster came to a stop under a nearby tree, grinning from ear to ear as he watched the spluttering couple dig their way out of the snowdrift. "Gotcha!"

"Oh Wal-ly…!"

Wally whipped around just in time to see Artemis hurl a snowball at him. He grinned. It wasn't even going to come close to him! It was way to high!

"Man Artemis, I would've thought your aim would've been better, you being an archer and all! That wasn't even close!"

The blonde smiled smugly and crossed her arms. "Three..Two..One.."

Wally yelped as a huge rush of snow hit him from above! He was buried in seconds. He kicked and swung his arms, quickly clearing the snow away from his head. "Since when did you have the power to avalanche?" he spluttered at Artemis.

She chuckled and shook her head, grabbing his arm and helping haul him up out of the snowdrift. "Since you're a blockhead and stand right underneath tree branches _loaded_ with snow!"

Wally glared up at the offending branches, still shaking from having suddenly lost their snowy covering. "Traitorous branch…" he muttered.

"Hey Wally! What do you think?"

Wally glanced over his shoulder, grinning at Robin as the young acrobat made his way over with Zatanna, Kaldur, and Wolf, turning a cartwheel as he did. Judging from the wet, snowy appearance of all four of them, Robin hadn't fared much better against his opponents than Wally had against his.

"I say it's a total yes!" Wally laughed. "So let's call the snowball fight a draw and go inside, I've got water heating in the kitchen for hot chocolate! It should be hot enough by now!"

* * *

"So, either of you want to explain exactly what that was outside?" Artemis asked, stirring the hot chocolate powder into her steaming mug.

The entire team was now gathered in the kitchen, each making the hot beverage of their choice, be it cocoa, cider or, in Kaldur's case hot tea.

"Sure!" Robin grinned, emptying a larger packet into his own steaming mug. He'd opted for the hot apple cider. "Wally and I have a standing tradition when it comes to the first snow, and we've decided you guys should be a part of it!"

Artemis groaned. "Ok, now I'm scared…"

Wally laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders. "You can relax Arty, we're not going to make you do something stupid!"

Artemis gave him a look. "How very reassuring…"

Zatanna leaned forward on the counter. "So what are we doing?" she asked curiously.

Robin cackled. "First snow every year, we get suited up and go on patrol…" he started.

Conner cocked his head. "What's so special about that?"

"…and we snowball the crooks!" Robin finished, grinning. The team starred at him for several long minutes, and then Artemis face palmed.

"Wally, you're a liar..."

Robin cackled. "I know you don't trust him as far as you can throw him Artemis, but trust me, it's a lot of fun! We usually vary between Gotham and Central City every other year, but if you guys are in we could hit up Star City this year. Who knows, maybe we can nail Roy while we're at it!"

Artemis sighed. "I distrust you almost as much as distrust him!" she muttered. "But what the hey, it'd be worth it to see the look on Ollie's face when he hears about the rash of snowball vigilantism in Star City!"

Zatanna nodded, taking a sip from her mug. "I'm in too! When do we leave?"

Wally grinned, seeing that the rest of the team was in. "As soon as we finish our hot chocolate and you guys get suited up!"

* * *

Lol, the snowball fight was inspired by the x-mens 'Mutant Ball'! Hope I did it justice (no pun intended)! To date, the next chapter is my family's favorite, though this one's a close second!

Pop into the 'Reveiw Board' and say aloha some time guys! It's a nice little place over their on the corner, with a cute little blue doorbell on the front!

Until next time...


	11. Pay Up

Here we go with Wally and Robin's standing tradition!

Shout outs to: Elemental-Aura, Clouddreams, Queenie13, and Batgirl13. You guys make me feel traught! Cookies made by M'Gann for you guys!...then again, maybe I should award cookies from Agent A instead! lol.

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"And the last confirmed sighting of her was in Star City." Batman finished. He pulled his hands away from the keyboard and looked over his shoulder at Oliver, alias the Green Arrow.

Oliver nodded thoughtfully, studying the mug shot on the screen. "Ok. I'll keep an eye out for her, and pass the word on to Roy and Artemis. Anything else?"

The computer beeped, and a small red light flashed.

Batman hit a key, and a new window popped up on screen, displaying a feed from a news station. The banner across the bottom read, 'Snowball Vigilantes Strike in Star City'.

Behind the on scene reporter the team, plus Red Arrow, could be seen pelting a group of bank robbers with snowballs as they tried to exit the bank and clearly having the time of their lives.

Oliver stared at the screen for a long minute then groaned, reaching for a pouch on his belt. He dug out a wallet and put a several bills in the Dark Knight's hand. Batman calmly stowed them away and shut off the computer before turning and walking away.

"Flash is down in the cafeteria." He said over his shoulder. "You might as well settle your bet with him while you're at it."

The emerald archer stared after the Batman's retreating form for several long minutes after he'd left the room, his mouth hanging open a little. At last he found his voice.

"How does he _do_ that!"

* * *

Back in Star City, the team had gathered on a rooftop.

They'd seen the TV cameras, and Robin was now hacking into the Justice League Watchtower's security cameras to see the look on the mentors faces when they saw the footage on the news. And there was no doubt in any of their minds that the footage _would_ be seen!

"Did you see the look on the bank robber's faces?" Roy chuckled, stowing his bow away in his quiver.

Zatanna shook her head in bemusement. "I can't believe that one guy threw a snowball _back_!"

"His aim wasn't half bad either!" Wally answered, grinning as he watched Artemis brush the snow out of her hair. "Well Artemis, was it as dum an idea as you thought it was?"

Artemis grinned right back at him. "Gotham's at the top of the hit list for next year right? I know some scumbags who'd _really_ like to volunteer for target practice!"

Wally laughed and slapped her a hi-five. "I'll be there!"

Peals of laughter suddenly rang out across the rooftop, drawing everyone's attention to the dark haired hacker sitting on the edge of the wall. He looked like he had almost fallen off the side of the building!"

"Oh my _God!_" Robin cackled as they gathered round. "They were _betting_ on it!"

"What?" Zatanna leaned farther over Robin's shoulder, squinting at the screen.

Several minutes later, the entire team felt as if they were about to split their sides laughing at the footage! In addition to Oliver paying off his bet with Batman, Robin had also managed to acquire footage of at least six _other_ payoffs between the different mentors and other members of the league!

Not surprisingly, Batman won _both_ of his bets, one with Oliver and the other with Aquaman. Other bets included Black Canary, Hawkgirl, and Hal Jordan.

The last clip they watched was between Oliver and the Flash just outside the cafeteria.

_Flash was about to dart away towards the Zeta tubes, and home, when Ollie caught his arm. The emerald archer heaved a sigh and wordlessly passed the bet money over. _

_ Barry grinned, tucking the cash into his glove. "Told you they'd pull the others into it!" He pulled his cowl back off his head, ruffling his hair a couple times. "So how right was I?" _

_ Green Arrow winced, pulling his own green mask off. "All the way… I haven't seen him laugh like that in a long time…" He bowed his head, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. "I just… I don't know how to talk to him anymore Barry. I know what I want to say, but every time I try it just comes out all wrong and we end up in another screaming match!"_

_ Barry gently gripped his friends shoulders. "Just keep trying Ollie. That's all you can do."_

Dead silence echoed across the rooftop.

For several long minutes, no one even _dared_ to look at Roy to see his reaction. It was pretty common knowledge that it had been ugly between Roy and Oliver when Roy had struck out on his own.

When they finally did, they found his face completely closed down, devoid of all expression. He slowly straightened.

"I've got to go." He stated. He turned stiffly on his heel and walked away, pulling his bow and an arrow from his quiver and firing it as he walked. The arrow lodged firmly and he tucked the bow back in his quiver, leaving his hands free to grip the cord attached to his arrow.

He leapt off the side of the building without another word or backwards glance.

"Go on ahead my friends." Kaldur said, moving to follow Roy's retreating form. "I will return to the mountain via the Zeta tubes."

"Are you sure?" Conner asked. While he considered Roy a friend, the two were in no way close, and the clone hated leaving Kaldur here. But at the same time, he knew that for some strange reason Kaldur seemed to have a_ very_ close friendship with the irascible red head.

Kaldur smiled, appreciating the concern. "I am sure. Go on and enjoy yourselves. My com link is on if you have need of me." He picked up speed, leaping from one rooftop to another.

He didn't know how Roy would respond to his following him, but he did know that he'd be there when his friend needed him, whether Roy _wanted_ him there or not.

* * *

"Come on Superboy! This is gonna be fun!" Tony squealed.

Conner smiled at the little boy tugging at his hand. "I'm coming." He promised.

Tony giggled, letting go of Hero's fur and slogging determinedly through the snow with Conner. "Go play Hero! We're going sledding!"

The dog yipped, happily wagging his tail and licking his young master's cheek before bounding off through the snowdrifts.

"Are we almost to the top?" Tony asked. "I can hear the others nearby, so we must be close right?"

Conner nodded, shifting the bright red sled on his shoulder. "Yeah, we're here. This is the top Tony!" He was watching the others, and mimicked them, setting the sled down in the snow with the nose facing back down the hill.

Tony heard the light smack of the plastic sled hitting the snow and followed the sound. He carefully crouched, letting go of Conner to look for the sled with his hands and quickly finding it.

Conner let him find it on his own.

Hope had told him, and he'd seen it for himself, that Tony had become very independent once he'd learned that his mother was wrong and he was not in fact helpless. He _wanted_ to do things on his own! He enjoyed being able to look out for himself!

If he needed help, he'd ask for it!

"Climb in Superboy!" the blind boy said excitedly. Conner did as he was told, and Tony quickly scrambled in after him, settling himself on the clone's lap. "Hold on to this." He told Conner authoritatively, pulling the clone's hands around his waist and wrapping them around the sled cord.

"Now lean forward and hang on tight!"

The snow creaked underneath the sled as it slowly began to slide forward.

Footsteps sounded in the snow behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see Wally there. The speedster grinned and grabbed hold of the back of the sled, shoving it forward and down the hill.

The sled swiftly picked up speed and he gave a startled yelp of surprise.

In his lap Tony was shrieking happily away, blind eyes opened wide in an instinctive effort to see as the wind ruffled his long blond curls.

Those happy shrieks were infectious, Conner decided, throwing his head back and laughing along with the boy. Just like M'Gann's giggles.

They made you _want_ to smile and laugh!

* * *

"You do know how annoying it is when you do that…"

Kaldur eyed the red headed archer carefully, before nodding. "I do."

Roy sighed and bowed his head. He was sitting on the edge of a building, one leg hanging over the edge while the other knee was drawn up against his chest. His bow dangled from one hand, while the other arm wrested across his knees and formed a rest for his head.

Gauging his friends temper and deciding that it was safe to approach, Kaldur walked across the roof and sat down beside him.

"Why do you do this Kal?" Roy asked, his face still hidden in his arm.

Kaldur shrugged, making himself more comfortable on the ledge. "You know the answer. You are my friend. As such I will be here when you need me, whether you would have me here or not."

They sat there in companionable silence for some time.

At length, Roy raised his head. "Kal?"

The Atlantian glanced over curiously. "Yes?"

"Thank you…"

* * *

Lol, I was going to include it anyway, but as per request the orphans (specifically Tony) make an apearance yet again in this chapter! Sorry if I made it sound like there was going to be an epic snowball smackdown in this chapter, I tried, but that's just somthing that's gonna have to be relegated to a series of one shots. Lol, oh the fun I will have!

See that little blue button down there? If you push it, you get cyber cookies! So push it!

Until next time...


	12. Finding the Perfect Gift (Is Impossible)

Sorry for the wait guys! Classes just started up again this week, so I've been running around like a chicken with my head cut off trying to make sure I'm registered for classes, seeing that said classes are paid for, getting my books and supplies, and trying to find the class rooms. It's a nightmare I swear!

Anyway, got my family to beta this for me last night, so if you spot any mistakes please shout them out so I can go and get annoyed with myself for missing them!

Shout outs to: Clouddreams, Queenie13, Seraband, Angelus-v1, and Katechristmas. Agent A cookies to all! (Along with a tissue for Katechristmas's Conner action figure)

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"So what do you think?"

Conner looked down at the long triangular scraps of colorful paper on the table, and his glue smeared fingers. "I think it's a lot harder than you made it look." He answered ruefully.

Tony and several of the other children gathered around the table with him giggled. A brunette girl he vaguely remembered being identified as Alisha leaned over, helping him apply the glue and roll the triangular strip of green paper in his hands around a small wooden skewer.

"Like this. And don't worry about it, none of us did it exactly right when _we_ started either." She told him.

Conner nodded. During their many trips up and down the hill in the sled the day before, he and Tony had talked at length about Christmas. What they liked about it. Who their favorite holiday characters were.

And at the last, they talked about what gifts they wanted to give to their friends.

Not surprisingly, one of the biggest difficulties was that they couldn't go out and buy what they wanted for their friends. Which left them with the only option of making their own gifts.

As he walked back up the hill, hauling the six year old behind him in the sled, Tony had told him that some of the orphans would be making several different crafts to raise money for the orphanage. Bracelets, necklaces, ornaments. That sort of thing.

Tony had surprised the clone when he asked if Conner wanted to help.

Hence why Conner was here now. He still wasn't entirely certain how Tony had talked him into this. So far he'd learned how to make magazine paper beads from the children, and had strung several bracelets and necklaces.

Off to one side he could see some of the younger children playing with a brightly colored dough at a smaller card table. Watching over them and giving them help as they needed was Miss Hope. When not helping the children, she was in her rocking chair quietly braiding several strips of cloth together and somehow forming it into a flat spiral.

Angelique rolled herself into the room, having to push a little harder to get over the edge of the thick old rug that covered the majority of the floor. "Hi Super boy." She called, waving to him.

He looked up long enough to give her a small smile and a wave back, then returned to the beads he was making. But that didn't mean his attention left her.

His super hearing couldn't help but follow the sound of her wheelchair rolling across the floor, the brush of the blanket in her lap against the wheels.

Angelique went straight to Hope. "Miss Hope? There's a man out in the front room. He says he has to talk to a grownup who works here."

Hope looked up curiously, pausing in her weaving. "If he needs to see an adult who works here then Miss Faith didn't let him in. Who let him in?" she asked, standing.

"Daniel did." Angelique answered promptly. "Miss Faith is making candles in the kitchen, so I came to get you."

Hope set her weaving down on her rocking chair and headed for the door. "Super boy, would you mind watching the children for a few minutes while I see to this?"

Conner nodded. "Go ahead."

After the woman left the room he finished his bead and left the table, moving to the little kids table when one of them called for help with her project.

He stared at the lumpy lob of bright yellow dough in her hands. "Um…what are you trying to make?"

"I'm makin' a horsey!" The little girl told him emphatically, pointing out the head and tail and the bump on it's belly that was supposed to be a leg.

Conner thought it looked more like those fat, bumpy sea slugs that lived on the floor of the ocean.

She gave a frustrated grunt. "But I can't get his legs to look right!"

Conner pulled an extra chair out from the other side of the table and set it beside hers. Taking a seat, he picked up some of the extra yellow dough and carefully began to shape it.

* * *

Hope had to work very hard not to laugh out loud when she came back an hour and a half later, angry and frustrated from dealing with that horrible man.

Christmas was less than a week away, and he was coming here to collect a bill that wouldn't come due for another month!

She peeked into the playroom, expecting to find an overwhelmed Super boy.

Instead she found the young hero seated at the table, quietly working a piece of green Play dough in his hands while little Susanne looked on, more green Play dough clenched in her tiny fist.

The magazine paper beads had apparently been finished and set off to one side to dry.

While the younger children continued to play with their colorful Play dough at the card table, it seemed that the older children had opted for breaking out the pale grey modeling clay. Several small finished pieces were already sitting in the middle of the table, awaiting their trip to the oven. Everything from little heart and star shaped boxes, to animal figurines created with various levels of skill.

She entered the room, patting Conner on the shoulder as she passed him in silent thanks, and returned to her rocking chair. Picking up her weaving, she gathered up the ends and began braiding them together again.

She'd been going at it for several minutes, humming contentedly to herself as she rocked in her rocking chair, when Conner's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What are you making?"

She smiled and held up the completed section so he could see. "I'm making a braided rug." She answered. "Do you remember the big spiral rug Faith and I put under the tree?" Conner nodded and she continued. "This is exactly the same thing, just with different colors."

Conner frowned, watching her braid the strips of cloth together. "How are you getting it to stay in a spiral?"

Hope chuckled, and nudged a footstool towards him with her foot. Out of the completed section, she pulled a threaded needle.

"Stitch it."

* * *

Faith entered the living room.

Hope was reading aloud from one of her beloved books. On the huge braided rug covering the hardwood floor sat the majority of the twenty five children that lived here at the orphanage, giving her their rapt attention. The rest were on the seats and couches arranged around the room.

Not surprisingly, Tony was seated in Conner's lap in an armchair.

"..may Heaven and its saints preserve us this day from a rogue men call Robin Hood." Hope read. She glanced up as Faith closed the door behind her and smiled. "Oh Faith, you're just in time! We were just getting to your favorite part!"

Faith chuckled. "While I would love to hear how Robin tricked the sheriff into joining him for a feast in Sherwood forest, I came to tell you that the clay is out of the oven and on the cooling racks. Would you like to come see them?"

The orphans leapt to their feet excitedly, leading Conner down a couple different hallways to the massive kitchen situated at the back of the house. Racing into the kitchen, several of the children deliberately slid across the tile floor in their socks, shrieking excitedly.

Tony joined them, holding hands with Alisha since Conner had kept his boots on this time.

Several wire cooling racks had been set up on one of the big old wooden tables, and on these rested all the children's clay creations. Faith ran her fingers over a couple of them, making sure they had cooled enough to be handled comfortably by the children.

"All right, now who made what?"

It took several minutes for her and Hope to pass the little sculptures back to their respective creators. Faith frowned, picking up the last one, a bird. She held it up so the others could see. "Who's is this?" she called over the noise.

Conner shuffled, embarrassed. "Um…the bird's mine."

She looked down at the little clay bird in her hands. It's wings were lifted and spread wide in flight. The head was thrown back and the spine was arched. If she'd had to describe the pose, she would've said the bird was flying a loop-the-loop.

"This is beautiful Super boy! Who taught you how to sculpt?" she asked, placing the bird in his hands.

"No one did… Susanne asked me to help her make a horse and I just…did it." Conner answered, very gently taking the clay bird in his hands. His cheeks were flushed bright red with embarrassment. Glancing at the clock, he added, "I should get going. The other's are probably wondering where I am…"

* * *

Iris Allen heaved a sigh, rubbing at her teary eyes with the back of her hand.

Dratted onions! Picking up her kitchen knife again, she sliced into the onion on her cutting board with a vengeance. Might as well vent!

She heard the front door open and close, and the sound of boots being pulled off, drawing a smile to her face.

"Iris! I'm home!" The warm voice of her husband called.

"In the kitchen!" Iris called, wiping at her eyes again.

Mere heartbeats later, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and Barry rested his chin on her shoulder. "Hey beautiful." He teased, an incorrigible grin on his face.

Iris glared at him through watery eyes. "Barry! How can I yell at Wally for speed running in the house when you do it too?"

Barry blinked in surprise, quickly changing to concern when he noted the tears streaming down her cheeks. He gently brushed the tears away. "Iris? You ok?"

She nodded, gesturing to the remains of the onion she'd slaughtered. "I'm fine Barry, it's just the onions." She planted an affectionate kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad you're home."

Barry smiled and gave her waist a squeeze. "Me too! Work was a killer today, in costume and out! Is Wally home yet?"

Iris shook her head. "I called him earlier and asked him to stop by the grocery store on the way home. He should be home before too long."

Picking up the cutting board, she turned and walked over to the stove, heaving an exasperated sigh when her husband retained his hold on her waist throughout the move.

She brushed the bits and pieces of onion off the board and into the pot with the back of her knife, setting both in the sink when she was through.

"Are you going to cling to me for the rest of the night like a barnacle?" she asked sarcastically, hiding an amused smile as she washed her hands in the sink and rinsed her eyes to take the onion burn away.

Barry flashed her an impish grin. "Maybe!"

Removing one arm from her waist, he fished a sprig of mistletoe out of his pants pocket and held it up in front of her while she dried her hands and face on a dish towel. "Nice try by the way! I almost missed it coming through the living room."

Iris pursed her lips and slapped at his face on her shoulder with the dishtowel. He could've dodged it easily but he held himself to a more normal human speed, laughing as he let go and jumped away.

"Oh, you!" Iris laughed, taking another swipe at him with the dish towel for good measure!

* * *

"Bye Superboy!" Tony called, waving exuberantly in the general direction that he'd heard his friend go.

By his side, Hero barked excitedly, wagging his tail as hard as he could.

After several minutes, a hand settled on his shoulder and gently drew him back into the orphanage. He cocked his head, focusing his senses on the woman.

It had to be either Miss Faith or Miss Hope, they were the only ones with slender hands that large. It was hard to tell the two ladies apart sometimes. Being identical twins, they not only looked the same, they _sounded_ the same.

But there were tricks to figuring out who was who!

He listened carefully, drawing a deep breath in through his nose to take in the scents. It was Hope. He knew it for a certainty. Hope used a specific hand lotion, scented with vanilla and lilac. Whereas Faith wore a charm bracelet on her left wrist that jingled when she moved.

There was no jingle. And he could smell the lotion.

Hope smiled down at the little blind boy. "That was very kind of you Tony! Showing him how to make Christmas presents for his friends."

Tony smiled, turning his face up in the direction of her voice. "They were all so nice, we all wanted to do something nice back. Showing him how to make Christmas presents for the others was the best we could do… Do you think it worked?"

Hope chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure it did dear!"

Tony was silent for a minute. "Miss Hope?"

"What is it Tony?"

The six year old bit his lip. "Is it ok that I lied to him? I told him we were making the gifts as a fundraiser for the orphanage…"

"Oh…" Hope smiled and scooped him tenderly up into her arms, settling him on her hip. "I think in this instance, a small lie is excusable." She pressed an affectionate kiss to his temple and set him back on his feet by Hero.

"Now scoot you little rascal! I want you in and out of the bathtub before supper!"

* * *

Conner locked the door to his bedroom, and a small smile came to his face.

Going to his bed, he pulled the notepad out from under his mattress. He didn't believe for an instant that they would search his room, but still, better safe than sorry.

He carried it over to his desk and sat down, picking up a pen. He had a few corrections to make to the list! He crossed out the previous item he'd had beside M'Gann's name, smiling as he made a new entry. He did the same for Artemis.

Conner set down the pen and very gently picked up the fragile clay bird.

He'd seen at the orphanage how easy it was for normal little children to brake these. It would be a heck of a lot easier for a big teenager with super strength! So he handled it as if it were made of glass.

He eyed the pale grey bird speculatively. It wouldn't be too hard to get paint for his bird from M'Gann or Zatanna. Though he wasn't entirely sure what color he should choose for it.

His eyes traveled back down to his list and a frown crossed his face.

There was still one name on that list with nothing marked beside it. There were several crossed out ideas beside that name, but nothing seemed quite right.

He sighed and set the bird on the desk.

Less than a week till Christmas…

* * *

Wally was grinning from ear to ear as he entered the house.

"Aunt Iris! Uncle Barry! I'm home!" he called, carefully stepping out of his shoes at the front door so he wouldn't track anything into his Aunt and Uncle's house.

"We're in the kitchen!" Iris Allen called in answer, stirring the pot that held the family's dinner.

Her husband was at the table, lazily twirling a sprig of mistletoe between his fingers and thumb, a smug grin on his face.

A breeze blew her hair to one side and then Wally was hugging her one armed from behind. "Hello Wally, and you know better. No speed running in the house!"

Wally chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "Yes Auntie. Where do you want the groceries?" he added, lifting up the grocery bags in his other hand.

She smiled. "Kitchen table. Since you were nice enough to run to the store for me, your _uncle_ can put them away." She added, sending a mock glare in the direction of the blonde seated at the kitchen table.

Barry grinned and held up his hands in surrender. "I get the hint." He laughed. Grabbing one of the plastic grocery bags, he pulled it across the table and began to sort out the contents.

Only half listening to Wally and Iris conversation, he reached for a second bag, adding the various items to the sorted food on the table. Cold food for the fridge or freezer to the left, cans to the right, shelf goods in the middle of the table.

He frowned, pulling an odd item out of the third grocery bag. "Wally, what's this?"

"Huh?" Wally glanced up from the stew his aunt was having him taste test and flushed, embarrassed. "Oh. Don't worry Uncle B. I paid for it myself... It's a Christmas present for a friend."

Barry raised his eyebrow, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "I assume this is for a certain blonde archer?"

Wally smiled and nodded, his face now as red as his hair. "…yeah. I've got the rest of the team covered, and I couldn't leave her out. This was just too good to pass up!"

Barry burst into laughter. "I don't always get your logic, but this time I have to agree with you! It was _way _too good to pass up!"

Iris frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "Would someone mind letting me in on the joke?"

Wally grinned. "Well… You see Aunt Iris, it's like this…."

* * *

"M'Gann, I do not think there is a reason to be concerned." Kaldur stated calmly.

M'Gann shook her head. "I can't think of one Kaldur." She admitted. "But I'm still worried. Conner's been staying in his room a lot all week, and I don't think he's sleeping. I can sense that he's apprehensive about something, but he won't tell me what it is. He just tells me that he's fine and changes the subject."

Kaldur frowned thoughtfully.

He slipped his finger in between the pages, marking his place, and gave M'Gann his full attention. Now that she mentioned it, he had noticed an odd secretiveness in Conner lately.

The clone always seemed to be a little temperamental, but the past several days had been worse than usual. Conner was moody and distracted, his attention seemingly focused elsewhere.

Standing behind the counter that separated the living room from the kitchen, Zatanna turned away, hiding a smile.

Having lent Conner her paints and brushes for an evening, she was well aware that he was up to _something!_

Only a few days till Christmas. M'Gann and Kaldur wouldn't have to worry for long.

* * *

The next chapter should be up sooner than this one was, my brother and sister are with my mom and me this weekend, so I'll have my choice of Beta's!

What dost thou think? Lol, that was a longer than normal list of shoutouts I had to type today...AND I'M LOVIN' EVERY MINUTE OF IT! I love hearing from you guys, and some of the more humerous comments were read aloud to the betas. KEEP IT UP!

Until next time...


	13. Christmas Is Coming Fast!

Kind of a shorter chapter, but don't don't worry, I plan on posting Christmas eve tomorrow! So stay tuned!

Shout outs to: Elemental-aura, Batgirl13, and Clouddreams! Thanks for reviewing last chapter! You three get your choice of Christmas cookies from M'Gann or Agent A!

And Elemental-Aura it's so friggin' easy to write cute/adorable moments with Conner, and I simply _cannot_ resist! Hopefully this chapter has the same effect on you!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"…and you will be staying at the mountain on Christmas eve, correct?"

Dick smiled up at the elderly butler. He was seated at the little kitchen table, watching Alfred as he slid several dishes into the oven. "Yeah. We wanted to make Conner's first Christmas really special, so everyone's staying over at the mountain on Christmas eve so we're not waiting on anyone the next morning."

Alfred nodded. "It will make stuffing the stockings all the easier too I would imagine."

He closed the oven and came back to the table. He eyed the scrabble board for a moment, then played several tiles. "There we are. Playing off you're 'a', I will play a 'c', 'a', 'v', 'e', and 't'. Thus you have 'caveat'." He returned to the counter and began stirring in several ingredients.

"Also, I believe that is a double word score."

Dick sighed and nudged the tiles to one side to see the spaces underneath with his pencil then pushed them back into place. "Yeah, it's double word score." He scribbled down Alfred's points on a notepad. "Remind me, I'll need to pick up some oranges for the stockings!"

Alfred chuckled. "I will make a note of it sir." He set the spoon to one side on a spoon rest and picked up the bowl, carefully pouring the mix into a pan.

Dick suddenly grinned and began putting tiles on the board. "Ha! Got you Alfred! Playing off _your_ 'Bib', I've got 'bibliophage'!"

Alfred set the pan down and returned the table, leaning over to check Dick's spelling. "Very good Master Dick. Your scrabble game has certainly improved." He eyed the board for a minute, then laid down a few tiles and returned to his pan on the counter.

Dick turned the board a little, the better to read the word. "Veritas?"

"An old Latin word sir." Alfred said, smoothing out the mix in the pan with a spoon. "It means truth." He finished smoothing his creation and put it in the fridge. "Your move sir."

"Already got it." Dick answered, throwing several tiles on the board and arranging them around Alfred's.

Alfred smiled and closed the fridge. "I'll be right there."

To himself he added, "…now, that's done. The dishes in the oven won't be done for another hour or so…" seemingly satisfied, the elderly butler gathered up the dirty dishes and neatly stacked them in the sink. Seating himself at the table, he turned the board towards him a little.

His eyes scanned the board and he gave an exasperated sigh. "For the last time Master Dick, 'traught' is _not_ a word!"

* * *

Conner smiled as he walked back to his bike.

Yet another friend he could check off his list! He pushed the gift into his backpack and slung it across his shoulders. He'd had to really think when it came to choosing this gift.

What sort of present did you give a speedster?

He was just about to start up the motorcycle when a sound suddenly came to his ears, stopping him dead in his tracks. Someone was calling for help! He whipped his head around, searching for the source of the cry.

It took him a moment to realize that a normal human's ears wouldn't have been able to detect that sound. It was too far away!

He started the bike and tore off up the street, head cocked slightly to one side as he tried to follow the sound. Several minutes later, he found himself in front of a small old house.

He waited a moment, just to make sure he had the right house.

The cry came again and he quickly got off his bike, shucking his backpack, helmet, and jacket so the Superman shield could be clearly seen. He normally turned the shirt inside out or wore a plain black one, but he'd been in a hurry today and had simply zipped the jacket up till the bright red shield couldn't be seen.

The call came again and Conner hurried up to the house, relieved to find the door unlocked. At least he didn't have to break in!

The woman's voice was weaker than it had been when he'd first heard it. She was getting tired, and it sounded like she was beginning to lose hope of _ever_ being heard.

"Where are you?" He called, switching his sight to infrared and sweeping his eyes across the interior of the house, noting several small heat signatures throughout the building.

"Up here!" the woman called back, elation coloring her voice.

Conner nodded, having already spotted her in the stairwell leading up to the attic. He hurried up the two flights of stairs, reaching her within minutes.

"Oh thank goodness!" the woman practically sobbed, very near tears. "I was beginning to think no one would _ever_ hear me up here!" She was an older woman, her hair a dark steel grey color.

What she'd been doing was anyone's guess, but somehow she'd managed to get one foot tangled up in some sort of old rope net and was now dangling in the stairwell. The steps were a good three feet below her outstretched hands, and she couldn't reach the balcony of the stairwell when she tried to sit up.

"Are you all right?" Conner asked, trying to decide whether it would be better to break the net and lower her to the steps or climb up the stairs and pull her back up and over the banister.

The woman gave a small, rueful laugh. "I've definitely been better." She admitted. "Do you think you're strong enough to haul me back up there?"

Well that settled that!

Conner slipped past her, trotting up the stairs and walking around the banister. Reaching down into the stairwell with one hand he grabbed the net and pulled. "I think I can manage that."

He hauled her up the rest of the way, gently lifting her over the banister and setting her on the floor. "Are you all right?" He asked again.

The woman smiled and nodded, patting him on the arm before setting to work untangling her foot. "I will be, now that I'm right side up again! Thank you dear, you really are my hero today!"

Conner cocked his head curiously. "How did you get like this ma'am?"

"Oh!" the woman waved him off, finishing with the net. "Don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old! My name's Dallas. And as to how I got into this mess…" she made a face.

"Help me up." she ordered, holding out her hands.

He did as he was told and she pointed at one of the thick rafter beams running across the ceiling, this one positioned above the stairwell.

"I have to admit, in all honesty I'm the epitome of the crazy cat lady. One of my dear cat's was hit yesterday afternoon by a passing car. I've known Felicia had her kittens hidden away somewhere in the attic for several weeks and I've been looking for them ever since I buried her. They started crying for her this morning when they got hungry, and it sounds like she had them up there in the rafters somewhere. So I grabbed a chair and climbed up to have a look. My foot got caught in great grandpa Jo's old fishing net and the next thing I knew I was hanging upside down in the stairwell!" she finished.

Conner frowned, looking up at the beams curiously. "Do you want me to check?"

Dallas chuckled. "I'd appreciate that! Just be careful, ok? Because if you fall there's no way I'll be able to pull you back up!"

Conner jumped straight up onto the broad beam. Casting a small smile down at the astonished Dallas, he carefully made his way down the beam toward the area above the stairwell. Several boards had been thrown across two of the beams, making a storage area, and it was here that Dallas thought her deceased cat had hidden her kittens.

She was right!

Five kittens were nestled in a basket of old rags and clothes leaning against a trunk. The clone shook his head. Now these kittens were orphans, just like Tony.

He picked the basket up and walked back along the beam, passing it down to Dallas. "Here they are."

"Oh my goodness, they're so adorable!" Dallas crooned, reaching into the basket to pet one. "Come on down and have a look at them now they're in the light!"

Conner obliged. "What's going to happen to them?" he asked intrigued, slipping one of his hands into the basket to pet the kittens. They were small, any one of them would've easily fit into his palm! He shook his head.

So fragile.

Of the five of them, two were coal black, one was white with black spots, and two were brown or grey tabby's. The last one seemed to have splotches of every color, from brown, cream and orange to black and white. All dripped and spotted across it's fur.

Dallas chuckled, rubbing the underside of the grey tabby's chin and making him purr loudly in appreciation. "Well, I imagine most of them will end up staying here with me! And as for the rest, I've got a couple friends who are looking for a kitten. Either way, they'll have good homes this Christmas."

"Good." Conner gave her a small, nervous smile. "Would you mind if I held one?"

* * *

LOL, be sure to review! Christmas eve will be up tomorrow around noon!

Untill next time...


	14. Twas the Night Before Christmas

Almost there guys! There's only goin to be one more chapter after this, and of course that one will be the actual Christmas day! Sorry you guys didn't get all this before Christmas, but hey, if you'r into re-readin stories like I am, at least this'll all be up for next Christmas right?

Shout outs to: Batgirl13, Elemental-Aura, and Clouddreams! You three seem to be the faithfull few! For you, christmas cookies galore!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"Where is it?" Artemis grumbled, pulling her head out of her closet and turning to survey her bedroom.

Her eye landed on the extra bed across from her own, and the Alice in Wonderland poster hanging above it. She shook her head.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss her sister, especially around this time of year.

She shook the thought out of her head. Jade made her choice. Striding across the room she leaned out the door into the hall. "Mom, have you seen my backpack?"

"It's right here in the living room Artemis!" her mother answered.

Artemis hurried down the hall into the living room. Her mother had settled her wheelchair beside the couch and was quietly crocheting.

She gestured towards the couch as her daughter entered the room. "Your backpack's right there."

Artemis nodded, shrugging on her coat. "Thanks Mom!" Picking up her backpack, she hesitated. "Are you sure you'll be all right on your own Mom? I can go to the mountain early tomorrow morning…"

Paula stopped her crocheting and gave her daughter a look. "Artemis. I may be stuck in this wheelchair, and I really do appreciate your help, but I am perfectly capable of managing myself for _one_ evening!"

She set her crochet down in her lap and rolled herself forward. Catching her daughters hand, she gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be _fine_ Artemis! _Go_. Have fun with your friends!"

Artemis chewed her lip. "You're sure?"

Paula chuckled. "I'm sure! Plus, it'll be nice to sleep in on Christmas morning for a change! Now get _going_, your friends will be waiting!"

* * *

_Recognize. Kid. Flash. B. Zero. Three._

"Twas the night before Christmas!" Wally yelled exuberantly as he stepped out of the Zeta tube. "And all through the mountain…"

"Wally's mouth was running over like a fountain!" Artemis called from her place on the couch. She grinned at the affronted speedster and went back to running a comb through Zatanna's hair. "That should do it Zee. I finally got that tangle out for you." She added to the magician.

Zatanna smiled and took the comb back from the archer. "Thanks Artemis."

Wally shook his head dolefully and made his way over to the tree. "Well, we all know who's getting coal for Christmas _this_ year!" he grumbled good naturedly. He began pulling gifts out of his backpack and placing them under the tree with the rest of the brightly wrapped boxes.

"You excited Conner?" Robin asked.

Conner smiled. "I am actually."

"Now the only one we're waiting on is Kaldur." Zatanna added, passing M'Gann's plate of Christmas cookies to Artemis and snagging a snowman cookie while she was at it.

"Yeah, where is Kaldur?" Wally asked, zipping over to intercept the cookie plate. He grabbed a Christmas tree shaped cookie and was about to chow down when he stopped, giving the cookie a suspicious look.

M'Gann giggled. "It's ok Wally, those ones are _meant_ to be eaten! I promise!"

Wally gave her a relived look and bit into the cookie. "…I knew that…"

"Sure you did…" Artemis muttered, taking the cookies back before Wally ate them all. "And don't worry about Kaldur, he'll be here soon. He just had to run an errand is all…"

* * *

Roy heaved a sigh as he crawled into his apartment through the window.

Patrolling on Christmas eve… He remembered hearing Robin talk about patrolling Gotham with Batman on Christmas eve, but that was Gotham! Not Star City!

He shook his head. What a way to spend the night before Christmas!

The tired archer quietly shut the window and slipped his quiver off his shoulders, leaning it against the wall with his bow. He gave a halfhearted clap and the lights flickered on.

He'd laughed and shook his head when Wally had given him the clapper for the lights in his apartment, but he'd since changed his tune. That little gizmo had saved him some stubbed toes on more than one occasion!

He pulled the black domino mask off his face and scrubbed his eyes with his fist, trying to rub the sleep out of them. He really needed some shuteye! He frowned.

There was a wrapped box under his tree…that wasn't right… He hadn't put anything under his tree…

"Who on earth..?" he muttered.

Eyeing the doorways leading out of his living room, he cautiously approached the Christmas tree. He didn't like it that someone had been in his apartment while he was gone.

He relaxed when no attacks came and no assassins appeared. Pulling the gift out from under the tree, he found a note tied to the top of it.

He flipped it open.

_Roy_

_You are most welcome to join the team here at the mountain if you wish. All you need bring is yourself. I did not want you to think yourself alone or forgotten this Christmas. _

_-Kaldur'ahm. _

A smile lit his face. "..Kaldur.." He shook his head and stood. "Looks like I've got someplace to be this Christmas after all…"

* * *

_Recognize. Red. Arrow. B. Zero. Six. _

Kaldur glanced up from his book as the computer chimed out the arrival of his best friend on the surface world. A small smile tugged on his lips as Roy came through, quietly grumbling about how the computer was screaming so loud it'd wake the whole mountain!

The Atlantian shook his head and set his book down on the end table, quietly rising to his feet.

Roy froze, catching movement out of the corner of his eye. It was an irrational, but ingrained response after a few years of being a superhero sidekick. Seeing that it was just Kaldur, he relaxed. "Hey Kal…"

Kaldur smiled. "I am glad you accepted our invitation." He answered warmly.

Roy made a face. "The way you, Wally, and Robin break into the apartment all the time…!" he groused. Seeing Kaldur's raised eyebrow, he sighed and let the gruff attitude it were Robin or Wally he might've tried to keep up the act. But this was Kaldur, and the Atlantian always seemed able to look through said act.

"…thanks Kal. I really do appreciate it."

Kaldur chuckled. "It is difficult to tell at times…" He admitted, the teasing smile on his face letting Roy know he didn't mean it in the slightest. "You are most welcome my friend."

The two began to make their way toward the hall that held the bedrooms. "I don't know how you put up with me sometimes Kal." Roy admitted. "The way I act like some crusty old crab lately…!"

He stopped by the Christmas tree, pulling off his backpack and digging around in it for something.

Kaldur laughed, careful to keep it quiet lest he wake the team. "Why surface dwellers seem to insist on crabs being ill tempered is beyond me. They are agreeable creatures if handled correctly."

Roy gave Kaldur a look and hung a small green ornament the length of his finger and only a little wider inside the tree where it wouldn't be readily noticed. "And you're insinuating that I'm bad tempered?"

Kaldur arched an eyebrow. "I have known Piranhas who would flee in the face of your temper." He answered dryly. "What was that you placed in the tree?"

Roy shook his head. "Wimpy Piranhas." He muttered. Satisfied with the ornaments placement, he allowed Kaldur to lead the way into the hall. "And that's a surprise for tomorrow morning."

"Roy, I told you that you need bring nothing but yourself."

The archer smiled, steadfastly ignored Kaldur's disapproving look. "Nope, bad manners. Never show up on someone's doorstep empty handed. Or open handed for that matter." He answered.

"As you please." Kaldur conceded. He stopped in front of a door, indicating that this would be Roy's room. "Sleep well Roy."

The archer nodded, and Kaldur turned to leave. "Kal?"

The Atlantian paused, cocking his head at his friend curiously. Roy was looking at his wrist watch. "Yes?"

Roy smiled. "Twelve ten. Merry Christmas Kal."

* * *

Superman heaved a sigh.

Every Christmas eve he collected the letters that had accumulated at the Metropolis main post office and he took them some place quiet. He could still hear the entire city of Metropolis outside, and there were times he had to leave to deal with one crime or another. But he was always quick to return.

On Christmas eve, he made a point of reading each and every single one of those letters.

Some were crass. Some were hate letters. Some were trying to con him into something for their own gain. Many were pleading with him for help, and he helped those he could.

But it was letters like this last one that warmed his heart, and were the reason he made a point of reading his mail. They made being a hero worthwhile!

It was a letter from a young lady whose town he'd saved two weeks ago. The next day he'd helped them start rebuilding. Three days ago, she wrote him a seven page letter thanking him for what he'd done, and telling him about how the rebuilding of the town was coming along. And she'd gotten everyone in the town to sign it.

Those names accounted for five of the seven pages.

Those names showed him that he really _was_ making a difference.

Superman smiled and carefully tucked the letter back in its envelope, setting it in the pile of letters he intended to answer. The Kryptonian turned his attention to the burlap sacks full of letters he still had to read. Every Christmas eve there seemed to be more of them!

It was going to be a long night, and he wouldn't trade a minute of it.

An odd envelope caught Superman's eye, and he pulled it out of the bag. It was made of an old, heavy cream paper, and judging from the amount of tape and staples it was home made. A smile lit his face when he turned the envelope over and saw the untidy scrawl on the front that marked it as a child's letter.

If he was being honest, these were his favorites!

Opening the envelope up, he was delighted to discover that the child had enclosed a picture. He leaned back in his seat, running his eyes over the letter and tucking the photo behind it.

He'd look at that next!

_Dear Superman._

_You don't know me. Or at least I don't think you do. I wanted to tell you something cool that happened to me and my friends! It's one a the best things that has ever happened to me! It all started when Robin came to the orphanage I live in. Do you know Robin? He's a superhero from__ Gotham! He works with the Batman!_

Superman chuckled. The boy had used a bright blue pen when he wrote his letter, and there were a couple of instances where he'd crossed out a miss spelled word.

_Anyway Robin promised he would help us decorate our home. And he did! And he brought friends! I got to meet Aqualad Artemis and Miss Martian and Kid Flash and Zatanna! There was one more. He stayed by the door so Hero and I went to talk to him. Hero is my dog! You can see him in the picture. He said his name was Superboy! I like him. He is my friend! He helped me make the christmas town in the window and he held me up so I could hang the __ ornaments high on the tree! When it snowed I took him sledding! We had lots of fun! But I asked him__ questions about you, and he could not answer some of them. He said he does not see you very much. He did not say it but I think it makes him sad. I think he misses you very much because that is how I would feel if my daddy had to stay away. I know you are very busy Superman and you are helping lots of people. But do you think you could go home this christmas to see him? Superboy made us so happy and I know seeing his daddy on christmas would make him reely happy to! I hope you have a merry christmas Superman! Hero says to tell you merry christmas to! _

_ -Love Tony and Hero_

The letter slowly settled in Superman's lap. After a long minute his held the photo up to the light and took a good look at it. Smiling up out of the picture at him were two boys and a dog.

One was Superboy.

A small boy with curly blonde hair was sitting astride Superboy's shoulders, one bright red mitten clinging to the clone's jaw while the other was buried in his coal black hair. That had to be Tony.

Superboy had one hand wrapped around Tony's ankle, helping hold the little boy in place. The other hand was dragging a bright red sled through the snow behind him. It looked like they were coming up a hill, Superman could see several kids going down the hill in sleds behind them.

A good sized German Shepherd was prancing around in the snow at their feet, his black and tan fur powdered with snow.

Superboy was smiling. No, more than smiling, he was _laughing!_ He and Tony looked like they were having the time of their lives.

Superman scrutinized his clone. It was the first time he'd ever seen a positive emotion of any kind on his clone's face.

Whenever he'd seen the clone before, Superboy had either been in a fight and was letting his anger show, or the clone was completely deadpan. He'd never seen Superboy smile, or laugh. He knew that his clone was capable of it, but he'd never really seen or thought about it.

He frowned. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he vaguely remembered one of the League mentioning that Superboy had taken a name. If they mentioned what it was though, he didn't remember.

The man of steel sighed and sat back in his chair. It seemed like everywhere he turned, he was being confronted with his clone!

Batman had been blunt about it, and exceptionally persistent. But then again when wasn't he? The man never pussyfooted around an issue, especially when it had to do with a kid! Though the other mentors made no secret of their veiled disapproval!

And now, out of nowhere came this little kid!

He quietly slipped the letter back into the envelope, reaching to set it aside. He paused as he realized that he still held the photograph in his hand.

He stared at the smiling faces gazing up out of that picture, then slowly slid it into the envelope with the letter.

Again, Superman reached to set the envelope aside, and again he paused. He stared at the various piles he'd created. Those to be discarded. Those who needed help. And those to be answered…

In which pile did this letter belong?

* * *

Lol, Guilt Trips R' Us! We deliver! I was writing this chapter and happened to remember reading in Superman: Doomsday (I think) that Superman always picked up his fan mail on Christmas eve and sat down to read every single one. And I thought, 'Ooh! The fun I could have with that!' And I know some of you are saying, 'Wait a minute, Tony's blind! How can he write a letter?' I did research this and blind people _can_ write letters, there are tricks to doing it! If your still skeptical, we'll just say that another kid at the orphanage wrote it for him.

Review! I be hungry for love!

Until next time...


	15. Merry Christmas to All!

Here it is fellas! The final installment of the Christmas tale! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And I hope to hear from you again on my next Young Justice Fic, which will be up before too long!

Shout out's to: Batgirl13, Mobile Holmes, Queenie13, and Clouddreams! You guys are amazing, and because of this amazingness you're invited to go sledding with the Team and the kids from the orphanage! Bt don't try and sled with Tony, he's already got a sledding partner. ;)

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"Merry Christmas Conner!"

Conner smiled despite himself and returned his girlfriend's exuberant hug. "Merry Christmas M'Gann." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, allowing her to pull him along by the hand as she floated down the hall toward the main room.

Walking into the living room, he couldn't help but widen his smile. Artemis and Kaldur were already here, sitting on the couch and one of the armchairs, Artemis sipping her morning coffee.

The lights of the Christmas tree shone warmly on his friends as he and M'Gann took the other end of the couch, seating themselves to face the tree. The sea star glowed warmly, and the tinsel glittered. It seemed even more beautiful this morning than it had the entire duration of its stay here.

If that was even possible!

M'Gann leaned back against him, pulling one of his hands over her shoulder and clasping it in both of hers.

Footsteps came to his ears, and a tantalizing smell wafted across his nose. Conner craned his neck, turning his head to look toward the kitchen.

Zatanna was coming out of the kitchen, carrying a tray with several good sized coffee cakes on it. Behind her came Roy, dressed in a worn t-shirt and pajama pants. It didn't really surprise Conner that the eighteen year old was here, and in fact he was happy that Roy was.

From what he'd been told, Roy was alone this Christmas. Conner couldn't imagine celebrating this season without these friends that had made the season so special.

It wouldn't be right to make Roy go it alone.

The archer in question walked past them to seat himself in the other armchair, handing one of the two mugs he was carrying to Kaldur as he passed. "Tea right?"

Kaldur nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

Roy sipped out of his own steaming mug, gasping and making a face when the coffee scalded his tongue. He shook his head, setting the mug on the coffee table. "Where's Rob and Wally?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Kid klutz slept in. Robin volunteered to go get him." A shout rang out down the hall and Artemis grinned. "Sounds like he's being creative!"

Robin arrived a few minutes later with Wally in tow, the boy wonder turning cartwheels while the speedster shook his head and looked on.

Wally's hair was wet.

Both boys were dressed in PJ's. And both were grinning from ear to ear.

Wally immediately darted forward to grab a piece of coffee cake off the tray. "Dude, this is still warm!" he exclaimed through a mouthful. "Whoever did these, you're officially my hero!" Zatanna smiled and raised her hand, earning her a grateful smile. "Ok, you're officially my _heroine_ then!"

Artemis gave him a look. "Wally, why's your hair wet?"

Wally cast a mock glare at the snickering Robin. "Rob woke me up by putting me in an ice cold shower!" he answered, earning bouts of laughter from the team. "I swear Rob, if I get pneumonia I'm blaming you!"

Roy smiled. "Hey Robin. Remember that Christmas tradition I was telling you about?"

The boy wonder looked up, interested. "Yeah."

Roy nodded towards the tree. "Pickle ornament's on the tree. First one to find it wins." He grinned, motioning for the teens to go look. "Have at it."

Artemis grinned. Getting up, she trotted over to the tree, running her eyes over it in search of the 'pickle'.

With the exception of Kaldur, who'd seen Roy hide it the night before, the others weren't far behind her. Five minutes later, M'Gann surprised them all by fishing a green glass pickle ornament out of the tree.

"Good job Meg's!" Wally laughed.

"Congrats M'Gann. Catch!" Roy called. He tossed her a bag of M&M's. "Trade you for the pickle?"

M'Gann giggled and nodded, sending the pickle floating his way.

Conner frowned. "Why a pickle?"

Roy shrugged, tucking the pickle ornament away. "I don't know. That's just the tradition."

Robin grabbed up a couple of beanbag chairs, dropping them near the Christmas tree. Grinning up at the others, he laughed. "Well? Are we going to get this show on the road? Or did we all just wrap a bunch of boxes for decoration?"

* * *

"Merry Christmas Conner!" Wally exclaimed gleefully, dumping a brightly wrapped gift in the clone's lap.

The team had dragged the couch, armchairs, and all their bean bag chairs around the Christmas tree. Their den mother, Black Canary, was watching from the kitchen as she enjoyed her own breakfast. It was actually kind of a cute sight, she thought, all those kids gathered around the Christmas tree.

If only the rest of the mentors could see this!

Conner carefully tore away the wrapping paper. Having no idea what might be inside, he had no idea how breakable said item might be! The paper fell away, leaving a box set of wrenches in his hands.

He looked up at the speedster in surprise.

Wally shrugged, embarrassed. "I noticed that your wrenches took a beating after that mission in Metropolis went snafu. You've been borrowing the Mountain's tools ever since, and I sort of figured maybe you could use a set of your own."

Conner smiled. "Thank you Wally."

He chewed his lip a second. "I…I have gifts for the team too." Seeing the surprised look on their faces, he carefully set the wrenches to one side and stood, retrieving his own clumsily wrapped packages from under the tree. "It's not much but…"

Their faces softened. "You didn't have to do that Conner…" Robin murmured.

Conner smiled, handing Robin his gift. "I wanted to." He passed the rest their gifts, nervously remaining on his feet once all had been handed out.

The team looked at each other. After a long minute Wally shrugged and grinned, tearing into his festively wrapped package. He was careful to remain at human speed so his friend could enjoy it!

A rectangular object fell out of the torn paper and into his hands.

He cocked his head curiously. The book was in good condition, though it had obviously seen some use. He could see a library sticker on the binding, the word '_discarded_' stamped over the barcode.

He flipped it over, his eye scanning the author and title, and burst into laughter.

"Oh my _gosh_, this is great!" He held it up so the others could see the title, laughing so hard he was almost falling out of his bean bag chair.

The title read 'The Book of Totally Useless Information".

Conner gave a small embarrassed smile. "You really like it?"

Wally gave an ecstatic nod, managing to choke out between his laughter. "Like it? Supe's this is _perfect_!"

Robin grinned. "I'll go next." The package in his hands was about the size of a baseball. But it couldn't be a baseball, it was the total wrong shape for that, and he didn't much care for baseball anyway.

It was a little heavier than he thought a baseball would be too.

He tore the paper off, revealing a sculpted bird, painted to look like a robin. He smiled, gently tracing his fingers along the wings and arched spine of the bird. It was beautifully done!

He smiled up at the nervous clone.

Conner shifted anxiously. "I wasn't sure what you'd like. You're the one I know the least about…"

Robin grinned. "For knowing the least about me, you did a good job! This is totally going on my dresser at home!"

Conner smiled, turning his attention to M'Gann. The Martian girl took the hint, quickly unwrapping her present. This one was small and flat, about the size of a table coaster, carefully tied shut with a piece of red wrapping twine.

Her face lit up as she pulled a pretty bracelet out of the mess of torn paper, holding it up to see it more clearly.

It was a double strand bracelet, both strands meeting in a bar and ring clasp. The beads were made of red, blue, and white paper, mimicking the colors of her uniform.

The Martian girl leapt up off the couch to throw her arms around her boyfriend.

As he had said, it _wasn't_ much. But it meant the world to her! "Thank you!"

Kaldur went next. His package was larger, heavier than those his teammates had opened. This one was a chunky sort of cube shape, a bit bigger than a dodge ball and a good deal heavier. As Conner seemed to have been very careful to keep a specific end up, Kaldur did the same.

The Atlantian frowned as he lifted a glass jar out of the paper wrappings, confused.

It took him a moment to truly understand what it was inside the jar, and then his jaw dropped.

Inside the jar was a model of Atlantis' capital city, Poseidonis. He wasn't entirely sure what all Conner had used to create this replica, or how Conner even knew what Poseidonis looked like, but the clone was almost dead on!

"How?" Kaldur asked, bewildered. "How did you know what it looked like?"

Conner smiled. "You showed me." At the Atlantian's look of confusion, he elaborated. "We were on stakeout, and I asked you what it was like under the sea. What the people were like, what the cities looked like. You had M'Gann project one of your memories of the city into my mind so I could see, and you said that was your home."

He shuffled nervously, one arm still around M'Gann's waist. "You miss it. I thought maybe this would help."

Kaldur smiled. "My thanks. It will serve the purpose quite well." He said, lifting it up out of his lap so that his curious teammates could get a better look at it.

None of them could survive the cold and pressure of the water at the depth that the Atlantians lived, with the exception of M'Gann and perhaps Conner. And none of the others had ever been in a submarine to Atlantis. This was probably their only chance to see what Poseidonis looked like.

Roy shook his head at the model in the jar. "It's beautiful Kaldur. No wonder you miss it."

Kaldur's smile widened. "I would miss this place to." He answered.

The next to go was Artemis. Like Kaldur, hers was a bulkier package, though the way hers bent she was inclined to think that it was some kind of cloth. She tore the paper away, and felt a thump as the gift fell into her lap. Unfolding it, she was surprised to find a braided rug dangling from her fingers.

She cast a questioning look at Conner.

Conner flushed. "Every time you stay here, you always complain about how cold the stone floors are in the morning when you get out of bed. I thought maybe you could put that on the floor by your bed."

Artemis grinned and nodded. "I'll definitely be doing that!"

Lastly, Conner turned to Zatanna. She was the only one he'd not handed a gift to.

It made sense, she told herself, she was the newest member of the team. Conner probably didn't feel that he knew her well enough. It was ok. She didn't mind… Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

She knew it was a lie.

But Conner surprised her. He_ hadn't_ forgotten. "I couldn't figure out how to wrap yours, so I left it in my room." He explained. "I'll be right back."

He left the room, leaving the bewildered team to wonder what on earth he could possibly have found or made that could've been so difficult to wrap. After all, Robin's bird had hardly been a conventional shape, and yet he'd managed quite well wrapping that one!

Conner returned a few minutes later, carrying a bundle of pale blue cloth in his arms, as if he were afraid to drop it. Quickly crossing the room, he gingerly set it in her lap and stepped back, obviously nervous.

Zatanna eyed the bundle in her lap curiously.

It was small, the main body of it barely the size of a box of tissues. The magician began carefully pulling the bundle open only to stop in surprise.

Had that blanket just…?

She hurriedly flipped the last of the blanket's folds out of the way, revealing a pretty little calico kitten! The kitten blinked owlishly, having just woken up from a nap, before giving a quiet mew.

And just like that, Zatanna's heart melted. She reached out her fingers, gently caressing the tiny creature and burying her fingers in the kittens long fur.

"While I'm more than delighted…" she shook her head, smiling. "Why a kitten?"

Conner bit his lip. "You always seem so lonely. I know this is your first Christmas without your dad and all, so I figured maybe…I don't know, maybe this way you wouldn't feel so alone…" He trailed off uncertainly.

Tears welled in Zatanna's eyes as she picked the kitten up and cuddled it close. Standing, she took the few steps needed to close the distance between herself and Conner and gave him a one armed, though no less heartfelt hug.

Stepping back, she gently nuzzled her face into the kittens soft fur. "You have no idea how much this means to me Conner…!"

The clone gave a small, embarrassed smile. "I think I can guess…"

* * *

"Thanks dude!" Wally laughed to Rob, holding up the gift card he'd just unwrapped. It was for one of his favorite restaurants in Central City.

Which just happened to be an all you can eat buffet.

Robin grinned, holding up his own gift from Wally. "Likewise." He laughed. It was a gift card to the Red Robins restaurant in Gotham. "And yes, I _did_ catch the irony, thanks!" His best friend only laughed and slung an arm around his shoulder, telling him he was, "More than welcome!".

The next gag gift came a little later when Wally and Artemis exchanged gifts.

Those who knew where to look could tell at a glance that Wally was literally vibrating with excitement as Artemis unwrapped the small rectangular package.

She rolled her eyes when she saw what it was. "Really?"

Robin leaned in to peer over her shoulder and burst into laughter. "The first season of Baywatch on DVD? Nice!" he laughed, slapping the redhead a hi-five.

Wally grinned, unwrapping his gift from Artemis. "Yeah, I saw that while I was in the store and…" he trailed off for a second as he lifted a pair of ridiculously patterned swimming trunks out of the wrapping paper, then burst into laughter again. "I guess great minds really do think alike, huh Artemis?"

Artemis shrugged. "Yep, and sometime's the weak ones just plain get lucky."

* * *

And so the exchange continued, each team member taking it in turn to gather their gifts from beneath the tree and pass them out to their friends.

They grinned at the excited looks on their teammates faces, and they laughed at the multitude of gag gifts that made an appearance, Wally and Robin being the main perpetrators.

Wally gave Kaldur a batch of sea monkeys.

Robin gave Zatanna a stuffed white rabbit in a cape and top hat holding a wand.

Conner received a sock monkey from Wally.

And the two delinquents shared the gag of giving both Roy and Artemis a copy of Robin Hood.

Wolf got up from his place on the floor near the hallway and came closer, curious to see what all the laughter and commotion was. A new scent caught his interest, and he nosed curiously at some of the torn paper discarded on one end of the couch.

The team could never decide who was more surprised.

Wolf, when Zatanna's new kitten jumped out of the wrapping paper and landed squarely on his snout, or the kitten when it jumped at a moving piece of paper and ended up landing in the middle of a dog's face!

The two stared at each other for several long minutes while the team held their breath, wondering how this first encounter would go. Then, ever so slowly, Wolf's ears pricked forward. The kitten gave a soft mew and began purring, rubbing it's head enthusiastically against the bridge of the massive canines nose right between his eyes.

"Hey Zee, what're you going to name him? Or is it a girl?" Artemis asked, smiling as she watched Robin pull out his phone and quickly snap a picture of the kitten sitting on the wolf's nose.

"The woman I got her from said the kitten's a girl." Conner supplied helpfully.

Zatanna smiled, reaching out to stroke the kitten's fur and smiling when she arched her back into her new mistress's touch. "I'm not sure. Anyone got any ideas?"

Robin shrugged. "Well, she's a calico. You could name her Callie."

Wally gave a fake dramatic yawn. "Bo-ring!"

"Maybe you could name her Patches?" M'Gann suggested. "After all those patches of color in her fur?"

"Ooh! You could call her Hocus Pocus! Or Abra Kadabra!" Wally said excitedly.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Why don't you throw Alla Kazam in there while you're at it Wally? Or Bibidi Bobidi Boo?"

Wally grinned, not in the slightest bit bothered by her sarcasm. "Hey, at least I tried!"

"How about Clarice? Or Cocoa?" Artemis suggested, completely ignoring the speedster who proceeded to pull several ridiculous faces at her, thoroughly enjoying himself.

Robin grinned. He was so going to hack the security footage later to get still shots of Wally making those faces! His grin widened as he began planning various pranks he could pull with those photos!

"Perhaps Rune?" Kaldur suggested, watching in amusement as Wally continued to make faces at Artemis.

Zatanna nodded, seeming to really consider the names. She picked the kitten up off of Wolf's nose and held her up to her eye level, murmuring something under her breath.

The kitten meowed and playfully batted at her nose with velvet paws, making the magician giggle.

"You're certainly feisty…" her face suddenly lit up. "What about…Moxie?" She looked to the rest of the team, seemingly looking for their approval. Finding it, she grinned at her kitten and cuddled the fuzzy little feline under her chin. "Your name's Moxie. You like that?"

The kitten mewed again, seemingly in satisfied agreement. She butted her head against Zatanna's cheek, loudly and happily purring away as her mistress responded by stroking her fur.

"Moxie it is!" Robin agreed.

He dangled a string in front of Moxie's face, and the kitten happily made a grab for it with both paws, her little claws fully extended to snag it. He jerked it out of her reach, leaving her to catch empty air, then quickly lowered it to jiggle it in front of her face once more.

"Woo! You're in for it Zee! She's almost got speedster reflexes!" Wally laughed, watching as Moxie managed to snag the string the second time around and immediately pulled it in close to bite it.

Roy shook his head. "If she lives up to her name, Zatanna's going to have her hands full." He murmured to Kaldur.

The Atlantian chuckled. "Actually, I think she would enjoy that!"

* * *

Canary quietly stirred a creamer into her coffee.

She never lacked for stories to tell the league after watching the team for a week. Stories that either made the league laugh, or made the mentor of the teenager in question groan and face palm.

She smiled as she watched the team.

They had pretty much finished, and those who had family's to go home to would be leaving soon to be with them. But for now, they were all on the floor playing with Moxie and Wolf, who seemed to have taken a liking to the gutsy little kitten.

Oh no, she never lacked stories to tell! But today she had a few that would take the cake!

She snorted. Trapping Robin under the mistletoe with Zatanna was inspired on Wally's part! He was probably the only one who _could've_ nailed the diminutive ninja. The speedster had simply run up and slapped a Santa Clause hat with mistletoe dangling off of it on the boy wonder's head and shoved Zatanna over, landing her practically in his lap and thus 'under' the mistletoe.

Robin had no choice but to kiss the magician who, Canary had been amused to notice, didn't really seem to mind in the slightest!

Both she and the team had nearly laughed themselves sick when Robin had taken his revenge later, trapping Wally under the mistletoe with Artemis! Wally should've known better than to pull a prank like that on a member of the bat clan.

They _always_ returned the favor!

She smiled. Though to be fair, after his initial surprise at being suckered, and his deer in the headlights reaction at the thought of kissing the intimidating blonde archer had worn off, the speedster had offered up a cheeky grin and stolen his kiss. After which he had beat a hasty retreat in the face of Artemis' wrath!

"Oh! Hello Black Canary! I didn't know you were in here!"

The heroine glanced up from her musings. M'Gann had entered the kitchen and was telekinetically getting into multiple cupboards at once. "Hello M'Gann." She answered. "What are you looking for?"

A black roll of garbage bags floated out of one of the cupboards and into the Martian girls hand. She quickly stripped a bag off the roll and returned it to the cupboards.

"Garbage sacks." She answered. "Robin, Wally, and Artemis need to get going. But they don't want to leave a mess for the rest of us to clean up, so we're going to pick up all the wrapping paper in the living room really quick."

Canary nodded. "I see." She glanced out into the living room curiously. "What about Roy and Kaldur'ahm?"

M'Gann shook her head. "Atlantis doesn't celebrate Christmas, so Kaldur doesn't have anywhere he has to be. He did say he might go home to say hello to Garth and Tula later on tonight though."

"And Roy?" Canary asked.

M'Gann chewed on a corner of her lip. It was no secret that Green Arrow and Black Canary were sort of an item. So how much should she say in front of the blonde heroine?

"Um…I don't know what he's got planned. I think he was going to stay here with us for a while."

Canary shook her head, exasperated. "Men and their stubbornness! They can't put aside their stupid pride even for Christmas!" To the Martian girl she added, "Thank you M'Gann."

M'Gann returned to the living room, and Canary whipped out her phone.

She'd begun punching in Green Arrow's number when she happened to glance into the living room and stopped. She'd known Roy for several years, and it'd been a long time since she'd seen him have as much fun as he'd had this morning with the team.

She closed the phone and put it away again.

She'd let Oliver alone today for Roy's sake, not wanting to spoil the day for the teen with a confrontation with his adopted father and ex-mentor.

But so help her…! If she had to kidnap both men from their beds in the dead of night, chain them together hand and foot, and lock them in a windowless room until they worked out their ridiculous differences she'd do it!

And she was fairly certain that she could count on help from certain members of the league if she found that she needed it!

* * *

"Hey, who's is this?"

The team looked over curiously. Wally was halfway under the tree and was now backing out, dragging a massive handful of torn wrapping paper and an unopened gift out after him. Dumping the torn paper in a trash bag, he held up the gift for the others to see.

"Where'd you get that?" Robin asked curiously.

"Sure it's not one of yours?" Artemis added.

Wally shook his head. "No, it's not mine. I was just trying to get some paper that got kicked under the tree, and this was sitting in back behind the trunk."

"An oddly shaped package." Kaldur cocked his head. "There appears to be a label attached to it."

"Huh? Oh." Wally flipped the package over and grabbed a hold of the tag tied around one end of it. "It's for Conner. From…Santa?"

Roy raised his eyebrows. "Santa?"

Wally held up his hands, passing the gift to Conner. "Hey, I'm just reading you what's on the tag! It says 'To Conner. From Santa'!"

Conner looked curiously at the gift in his hands, and not for the first time, he wished he had x-ray vision like Superman! The package was big, probably about the size of a pumpkin, and very oddly shaped. A large bulge on one end, with a smaller bulge on the other end.

"Well, don't just sit there Conner!" Robin laughed, seemingly guessing Conner's train of thought. "Unless you've developed x-ray vision while my back was turned, you're not going to find out what it is just by looking at it!"

"Yeah, open it already!" Wally agreed, laughing.

Conner very carefully tore the paper away, noting with interest that it gave a little under his fingers. A half full garbage bag floated a little closer and he took M'Gann's hint, dropping the wrapping paper in the clone found himself holding a stuffed animal.

A coal black teddy bear.

He flipped the bear over to get a look at the front of it. His eyes widened. The bear had a bright red Superman shield on it's chest!

"Who gave me this?"

The others shook their heads. They hadn't brought it. Or they weren't fessing up to it!

So who did?

* * *

_Recognize. Artemis. B. Zero. Seven. _

"Conner?"

The clone looked up from the strange teddy bear in his hands to see Robin standing in front of him. Behind the boy wonder, Artemis had just left, and Wally was bidding the rest of the team goodbye.

"Yeah?"

A friendly concern crossed Robin's face. "You ok?"

"Yeah. It's just…" Conner bit his lip. How could he verbalize to Robin the feelings this mystery bear dredged up? So he quickly came up with another reason for his unease. "..isn't this supposed to be a kid's toy?"

Robin grinned. "That's what most grownups will tell you in public. But I can almost guarantee every adult has at least _one _stuffed animal stashed away somewhere! If you don't believe me,_ I've_ got one sitting in the middle of my bed back home!" he gave a conspiratorial grin and lowered his voice a little.

"I don't know who brought that for you Conner." He said, and Conner knew it to be true, he could hear Robin's heartbeat and he'd quickly learned that a liars pulse was anything but steady. "But no matter who brought it, I suggest you just accept it in the spirit of the season. Someone was thinking of you and wanted you to know it. People care about you Conner. Think of the bear as a reminder."

Grinning at the clone's startled expression, the ninja back flipped away, landing by the controls for the Zeta beams. Punching in the coordinates for Gotham he waved at the rest of the team and cart wheeled into the Zeta tube. "See ya later guys!"

_Recognize. Robin. B. Zero. One. _

Wally shook his head. "He always did know how to make an exit!"

* * *

"Merry Christmas Bruce!" Dick yelled at the top of his lungs, tackling his mentor from behind and clinging to the much larger man's back.

Bruce smiled, immediately reaching up behind his head, grabbing his ward's jacket and flipping the boy up and over his head onto one of the two couches.

Right next to a dark haired man with a notepad and pen in his hands and dark glasses perched on his nose!

Dick rolled over and off the front of the couch, looking up at the strange man curiously. It took him a minute to place the man's face. "Mr. Kent? What are you doing in Gotham?"

Clark smiled, pulling off his glasses and offering his hand. "Here on business. Lois is busy, and Mr. White wanted someone to interview Mr. Wayne on Wayne industries Christmas charity project with Gotham's Children Hospital. I'll fly back home as soon as I'm done here. How was the Christmas Party with the team?"

Dick grinned, taking Clark's hand and allowing the man to pull him up. Clark Kent was the only one outside of the Bat Clan who knew the identity of the Batman, and thus the Robin.

Well, Clark Kent and Wallace West!

But the fact that Wally knew was a secret, and Robin intended to keep it that way unless he had no other choice! Clark's knowledge of Robin's identity also meant that he could be open with the hero from Kansas!

"It was great!" Dick laughed. "And I hacked the security footage for some clips." He added to Bruce. "You've just _got_ to see some of these! I'd say it's a _total_ mission accomplished!"

"Mission accomplished? What mission?" Clark asked curiously.

"Ah. That would be the mission the team set themselves earlier this December. Would you care for some coffee Mr. Kent?" Alfred answered, entering the room with a tray of coffee mugs and a pot. He refilled Bruce's mug and looked inquiringly at the reporter.

Clark nodded and Alfred was quick to give him a mug and fill it. "And what mission was that?" Clark asked with interest, taking a sip of his coffee.

"To make Superboy's first Christmas a great one!" Dick answered, grinning when Clark nearly choked on his coffee. "You know he didn't even know what Christmas was? All the Geno-morphs ever told him was that it was a holiday! Not the when, what, or why!"

Clark shook his head. He'd gone a little paler. "No… no, I didn't know."

He left not long after. Dick waited until Clark's taxi was out of sight, then he looked up at Bruce. "So…is it just me, or did he not choke nearly as hard on his coffee as he usually would when you bring up Conner?"

Bruce shut the door before giving his ward a small smile.

"It's not just you." He reassured. He shook his head thoughtfully. "I don't know who or what, but something finally got through that thick Kryptonian skull of his. I don't know how far it got, but it's a start." He cocked a questioning eyebrow at his ward. "Outside of missions, you almost never call Conner Superboy…"

Dick's smile faded, replaced by a grim look that was almost alien to the usually cheerful boy.

"He's never been there for Conner." He answered simply. "I don't know about the rest of the team, but if he can't be bothered to even acknowledge his kid than I'm not telling him Conner's secret identity. If he wants to know that, he's going to have to suck it up and find out on his own."

Bruce inclined his head in approval, a wry smile twisting his lips. "Agreed."

* * *

"Mom?" Artemis called, entering the apartment.

Paula Crock rolled herself out of the living room and into the small hallway. "Artemis? You're home early! I didn't think you'd be home till after twelve."

Artemis kicked off her boots and shoved back the sleeve of her coat to look at her watch. "It's ten till Mom." She laughed, bending down to hug her mother. "What's a matter? Not finished with your gift wrapping?" she teased.

Paula smiled. "Of course I am! I've been finished since November."

Artemis straightened and shook her head. "No wonder you never go Christmas shopping." She said, shucking her coat and back pack.

Paula shook her head, rolling herself into the living room. "Christmas shopping after Black Friday? It was hard enough when I had my legs, I am _not_ doing it in a wheelchair! Grocery shopping is my limit."

"You don't go grocery shopping, I do." Artemis answered, following her mother.

"Exactly." Paula grinned. She fished down one of the stocking's from their place and handed it to Artemis.

The blonde smiled and settled herself on the end of the couch closest to her mother and reached into the stocking, pulling out a white envelope with her name written on it in pen. She looked at her mother curiously, then opened the envelope. A folded paper slid out into her hand and she opened it, scanning the words printed on the page.

"It's a reservation." Paula explained. "The owner's a friend of mine, and you'll have the rink all to yourselves. Think your friends would be up to a little roller skating in a couple days?"

Artemis smiled and threw her arms around her mother in an exuberant hug. "Thank you Mom!"

Paula hugged her daughter back. "You're welcome."

* * *

Barry Allen grinned, kissing the tip of his wife's nose teasingly.

They'd had a great Christmas this year! Wally had gotten back a little before noon, and the Garrick's had arrived not long after that, just in time for lunch.

He felt a little bad for Iris and Joan, having to put up with three speedsters in the house at once! Granted, Jay was retired, but that didn't mean he'd lost his abilities.

And lord knew they had their work cut out for them providing for three speedsters appetites! He and Jay didn't have the sort of needs Wally did when it came to food, but they were _all_ hearty eaters! You couldn't run that much and not eat a little extra!

"I don't know how you and Joan manage." He muttered. Iris gave him a questioning look. "What with feeding and putting up with three speedsters." He clarified.

"Joan's got it a bit easier. When she goes home, she only takes one speedster with her." Iris teased. "I get to keep the other two."

"Hm…Lucky you!" Barry teased. He pulled her out of the way of the kitchen door, making room for Joan to get past.

Iris giggled. "Lucky me." She agreed.

Barry grinned. "I didn't spot any mistletoe today. Are you admitting defeat?"

Iris shook her head. "Never."

He raised his eyebrows and his grin widened. "Well in that case, I look forward to next year. You lost this round."

Iris cocked her head. "Did I?" she looked meaningfully upwards.

Barry frowned and looked up. His eyes widened and darted down to Iris's smug face, before staring back up. Then all he could do was laugh.

Leaning out from the banister above their heads was Wally, a fishing pole in his hands.

Dangling from the end of the fishing pole was probably one of the largest sprigs of mistletoe Barry had ever seen. He didn't even know they cut them that big! And of course, it was dangling right over his and Iris's heads!

"I'm pretty sure that's cheating." He laughed.

"You get to use your powers, I get to use Wally's. Don't be a sore loser." Iris answered smugly. "Now pucker up."

"I'd do it Barry!" Jay Garrick laughed from the living room. "You can't turn a lady down under the mistletoe."

Barry chuckled. "What kind of hero would I be?" he agreed, and proceeded to kiss his wife very thoroughly. "..You win…"

Iris grinned and tightened her arms around his neck. "I told you I would. You owe me ten by the way."

Above them, Wally burst into laughter. "It was a bet?" he asked, reeling in the sprig of mistletoe and stowing the fishing pole back in the closet it had been hidden in before. "This is a story I've _got_ to hear!"

Barry laughed. "Our second year of marriage." He explained as Wally came downstairs. "It was Christmas time and we were arguing the merits of mistletoe. I argued that mistletoe wasn't for speedsters, because it was almost physically impossible to catch us unaware. She disagreed. And I bet her ten bucks that she couldn't catch me under the mistletoe."

"And you two have been going at it ever since!" Joan laughed.

The two nodded.

"Cool!" Wally chuckled.

Iris smiled. "I think I agree with our nephew Barry." Seeing Barry's questioning look, she explained. "I'm gonna miss the challenge! So now that we know who's right, what do you say we make it for the fun now? Just make it a tradition!"

Barry grinned. "Like I said before, I look forward to next year!"

* * *

Conner smiled.

He was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching cartoons with M'Gann. Said Martian was currently curled up on the couch close to his side, his new bear resting in between them.

Roy had left earlier in the evening, and Kaldur had left not long after to visit friends in Atlantis. That left just him, M'Gann, Wolf, and Zatanna.

He glanced down at the magician, currently settled in a bean bag chair on the floor playing with Moxie. Wolf was lying at his master's feet, ears pricked forward and eyes following the kitten. He really seemed to like her!

M'Gann sighed happily and cuddled closer. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

Conner smiled again, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. He pressed a quick kiss to her temple. "The best…!"

* * *

Aaaand it's done! Rofl, yet another delivery from Guilt Trips R Us, recipient: Superman. Status: Delivery complete! Lol, this was so much fun to write, even if the plot bunnies just kept coming, and it took a heck of a lot longer than I was expecting it to.

Review please! I'm desperate to hear what you thing of this lil' darlin!

Stay traught!


End file.
